


Forever at Your Feet/与你同行

by RoEstel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, F/M, M/M, Nekomata, Nekomata Stiles, 猫妖！Stiles
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: After season 2, season 3 didn't happen, before they begin senior year.Stiles' father somehow knew about all these supernatural stuff as well. Derek is still Alpha and his little pack got along pretty well~A story about Nekomata Stiles, aka Cat Stiles. I made up many settings about this, just... don't take them seriously.——————It is all in Chinese, I don't have time to translate it into English, but I will give Summary of each chapter in English.The word count is not accurate, maybe because it is in Chinese. Every chapter is around 3500 character or more.Apologize for my grammar mistake if there is any. :p





	1. 00.&01.

00.

不是每个青少年的18岁生日都能在全州有个P.A.B在寻找自己。

但Mieczyslaw Stilinski有一个，就在他的十八岁生日的那天。这绝对能让男孩得瑟到他的二十八岁生日，那可是个P.A.B！

……前提是他还能被找到。

Stilinski警长在部署完搜寻队，又跟着（他认为最有可能找到儿子踪迹的）其中一队在森林里地毯式搜索到凌晨一点，搜寻队换班的时候他驱车回了家——他需要弄一大壶咖啡带着，给他自己也给那些深夜还要继续工作的警员们。

他停在车库门口的时候发现家里灯火通明，这在Stilinski家可不常见，尽管自己有时候会加班到很晚才回家，不过那群时常留宿、精力充沛的青少年也都是懂事的孩子，不会因为他不在就开什么睡衣枕头大战，而Derek也是管理毛头小子们有分寸的Alpha。但是今天……

疲惫的警长走进厨房，几个狼崽正抱着外带餐盒狼吞虎咽，他们看到朋友的父亲都不约而同地停下了手上的动作，互相看了看，似乎不知道要说什么。最后还是Issac吞咽了一下，解释道：“我们在补充能量以及安排之后各自负责搜寻的区域，先生，我们肯定能找到Stiles的。”

Stilinski警长环顾了一下厨房确认了在这儿的人有Issac，Jackson，Boyd和Erica之后，问道：“Allison和Lydia没有在外面吧。”

“她们被Derek赶回各自的家了。”Jackson拿着筷子回答，“Derek和Scott没有回来，他们还在外面继续找Stiles。”

“Scott说他很抱歉，先生，他托我们如果看到你，代他对你说对不起。”Issac补充到。

中年人愣了一下，继而摆了摆手：“这不是他的错……这不是他的错。”这些孩子们轮流守在昏迷的Stiles床边就已做的很多了，无论如何Scott都不应该为此责怪自己。但他真的无法失去他的儿子，几个月前那次震动全州的意外发生时他一度以为自己要永远失去Stiles了，这次则是现代医学无法解释的昏迷——Stilinski先生看在眼里痛在心里，说实话，他不希望自己的儿子继续与这么一群狼人混在一起，即便他们在做的事情是帮助别人，但这太危险、代价太大了。或者退一步说，跟这些狼人们一起日常生活没什么，他信任那些孩子不会伤害Stiles，也看到Stiles与他们一起的时候是那样的开心，但是那些危险的、跟超自然有关的东西，他不希望儿子参与。

上次Stiles痊愈之后，担忧的父亲曾与儿子就这个问题进行过讨论，他甚至为此专门安排带着儿子在周日去垂钓——曾经在Stiles小的时候他们时常这么做——这可令平时几乎没法与忙碌的父亲有什么互动的Stiles兴奋坏了，直到Stilinski先生在等待第二条鱼上钩、Stiles还在等第一条（或者说第三条，由于操之过急，他给了之前咬钩的两条鱼溜走的机会）的时候犹豫着开启了话题。

Stilinski警长记得自己儿子脸上的表情从轻松愉快渐渐变得凝重，这样的Stiles甚至令他觉得陌生，伴随着隐隐的自己已经不再那样了解自己儿子了的认知的心痛。他竟然没有意识到自己的儿子已经这样成熟，不卑不亢地站在自己面前也快跟自己一样高了。

“父亲，过去的将近两年很操蛋，但如果我有从中学到什么的话，那就是知道的越多，责任越大。我只是想像你一样，和我的朋友们一起去帮助别人而已，只不过方式有那么一点不一样罢了。”

看到Stiles的眼神，Stilinski先生就知道自己是没有办法说服儿子的。他记得自己还说了一些类似于自己很担心Stiles会在外面受伤，他的狼人朋友们都是有变态的愈合能力的但是他没有，虽然这次他没有受特别危急生命的伤，但毫无疑问以后会有更多类似的危险情况。

Stiles只是笑了笑，表示自己的父亲大概体会到了他每次有重大案件出警的时候的心情了。

那天的谈话没有结果。

Stilinski警长回家之后找到了儿子那句话的来源——或者起码看起来像是那句话的来源——《蜘蛛侠》的经典台词：“能力越大，责任越大。”天知道Stiles是怎么能把毋庸置疑的“能力”改成没有什么实质性的“知晓”

如果那些作伪证的人都能像自家儿子这样就好了。

上了年纪的父亲苦涩地微笑起来，他有些后悔为什么那天不能先钓完一天的鱼，在最后再跟Stiles谈那件事，这样起码他们父子能享受久违的相处时间，或许他们还能聊聊Stiles最近学校里的事儿，还有他毕业后的打算。

咖啡机“滴”了一声，提示咖啡出完了。Stilinski先生盖上保温瓶的盖子，回身看厨房的时候发现那四个年轻的狼人不知道什么时候已经安静地离开，快餐盒和塑料袋什么的也都被收拾走了。

他知道狼群把自己的儿子视为狼群的一员，他们会用生命去保护作为人类的Stiles，但这并不能改变自己的儿子是个脆弱的、既没有狼牙狼爪也没有超级体能的人类的事实。Stilinski警长叹了口气，关上厨房和客厅的灯，留了一个门廊灯——他也不知道自己是留给谁的。

关门的时候他犹豫了一下要不要锁门，万一Stiles自己找回来了又没有钥匙就可以直接进去。这一刻，他意识到那门廊灯是留给那些不会走正门又视力过人的小狼崽们的，更是留给不知身在何处的Stiles的。

幸好Stilinski警长在门口因为考虑锁不锁门犹豫了一下，不然一心想着Stiles的他铁定会踩到门口台阶上那只奄奄一息的大猫。

——————————————————————————————

01.

第二天早上，Allison与他的父亲驱车来到Stiles家，女孩虽然被赶回了家不允许参与搜寻，但她几乎一夜没阖眼，试图在社交网络上找到一些可能透露了Stiles踪迹的信息。她知道自己这是在大海捞针，但是她必须做一些事情。

在车上，Allison再一次与作为hunter经验丰富的父亲讨论了一遍三天前令Stiles陷入昏迷的Shapeshifter*事件，试图找出任何他们可能忽略了点。

“不，Allison，我们已经把我们家族的记录里关于Shapeshifter的内容看了不下十遍了，而我也向你保证我们家对那种常见的超自然生物很了解。”Chris一边开着车一边对女儿说，“为了Stiles这孩子我们已经打破了之前跟你商量好的‘stay out of this’的决定，去和别的家族联系询问他的症状了，最后的结论无一例外是他的昏迷应该与Shapeshifter无关。”

“可是我们发现Stiles的时候他就是昏迷状态了！没有人知道那只Shapeshifter在攻击Stiles的时候到底做了什么。这次就像是上次Lydia失踪的那样！在医院里，突然失踪，衣服也留在病房里……”Chris的视线从前方的路面收回来短暂地看了一眼自己的女儿，Allison这才意识到自己的声音有些歇斯底里，这可能是对朋友的担心加上缺少睡眠导致的，“对不起，爸爸，我只是……”她把手指插进头发里，沮丧地低下了头，“谢谢你，谢谢你没有阻拦我，反而还在帮助我们。”

Chris没有接话，缓缓地把车停在Stilinski家空荡荡的车库外，Allison没等自己的父亲就小跑到门前。

来开门的是Lydia，Allison看出了她用化妆品试图遮盖的黑眼圈。两个女孩拥抱了一下，Lydia问Allison有没有吃过早饭，她做了一些简单的以防四处奔波了一夜的狼人们回来没得吃。

“……Stilinski先生在楼上睡觉，他已经一天一夜没休息了，上帝啊他以为自己是狼人吗！不，我从今早到现在就没看到他们，他们没回来过，亏我还给他们准备了早餐。”

Lydia碎碎地说着，她为Allison和Argent先生各倒了一杯咖啡，开始抱怨Stilinski先生和男孩们都不允许她加入搜寻队。

“‘因为可能是什么危险的生物在外面！’”Lydia学着电话里Scott一本正经的语气，说着她撅起嘴，“如果不是因为Stilinski先生说服我需要有一个人在家里守着以防狼人们回来休息，以及他昨晚捡到的那只猫需要看守着，我现在绝对已经想办法去找那个令人不省心的家伙了。”

“昨晚捡到的猫？”Allison带着些难以置信地重复了一遍，“Stilinski先生昨晚捡了一只猫？在森林里搜救的时候吗。”

草莓金色头发的女孩耸耸肩：“好像是昨晚他出门前在门口发现的，据Stilinski先生说，那只猫看起来迷迷糊糊的并且身上有不少擦伤，于是他把它抱进家，现在锁在地下室的柜子里，我也不知道它到底什么样子。Stilinski先生嘱咐我不要去开那个柜子，如果有异常或者有人回来了就去叫醒他而我现在不确定你们来了我要不要去叫醒他，因为你们大概不属于‘回来’这个范畴的……”

“父亲，我能去找Stiles吗，你们说晚上危险我认了，但现在是白天，而且我这几个月一直在跟着你练习搏斗不是吗。”Allison没有再听下去，转身向父亲央求着。

Chris用他看着女儿的时候常有那种无奈感看了一会儿Allison，最后还是说：“不行，Allison，正如Scott所说的，太危险了。无论是什么掳走了Stiles，它绝对跟超自然能力有关，我们甚至都不知道它是什么。我不能让你去冒这个险，你曾经的hunter培训只能算是堪堪开始，过去的几个月里我只是出于教你防身术的立场教你搏斗技巧。”他的宝贝女儿表情越发失落而焦急，但他不能答应。想了想，他又担心固执的她会趁自己不注意自己跑出去找她失踪的朋友，于是最后他还是松了口，“可以我们一起去找那个孩子。”

Allison的脸上出现了这几天内第一个不是忧虑的表情。

Lydia当然也央求自己要一起去，但是被拒绝了。就在她想要据理力争的时候，Chris抬起手做了一个噤声的手势，这可令女孩更生气了，直到这位hunter动作示意她仔细听，她才意识到Chris是听到了什么。方才想要帮腔的Allison见状也闭上了嘴巴，然后她听到了父亲发现的声音——爪子抓挠金属的那种令人发毛的声音，以及同样令人毛骨悚然的猫科动物的沙哑嘶吼。

三人交换了一个眼神，Chris低声说：“看来那只‘流浪猫’醒过来了并且心情不太好，Lydia你确定Stilinski警长没有跟你说别的……只是一只他在门口见到的猫？”

Lydia扁了扁嘴：“他只说了这么多，我也很好奇为什么捡来的流浪猫需要锁在柜子里还不能给我看。”

“我想这算是有足够的理由怀疑这只猫可能并不普通，”Chris听着地下室持续传来的响动，“但我对此没有兴趣，我早已决定了不再管这些超自然事物。既然Stilinski警长说明了要等狼人中的某位回来之后去叫他，那想必他认为那只‘猫’有足够的危险性。基于目前的情况，我决定就在这里呆着以防那只‘猫’跑出来伤害到在休息的Stilinski警长，我也绝对不可能把Lydia你一个人留在这里。”

Allison张开嘴像是想要反驳，但她最后还是默认了，捧着咖啡杯丧气地坐在餐桌边。“这声音有点怵人，不是吗。”她有点后悔早上叫上父亲一起过来了，不然的话她现在就可以自己去找一找Stiles了。

“我发誓在此之前一直都是安安静静的。”Lydia举起双手表示确信，“我猜它可能对自己现在在哪里很迷惑，我是说，如果我在一个封闭黑暗的环境里醒过来我也会这么惊恐的……我有说错吗？”

 ——————————————————————————————

Derek直到中午的时候才出现在Stilinski家的厨房里，看起来筋疲力尽又烦躁不安，Jackson和Erica跟他一起回来的，此时此刻大概只有两个人类女孩为他们点好的外卖能给他们带来一丝安慰。

Chris上楼去叫醒了Stilinski警长，那位父亲憔悴的模样令他深感同情，毕竟从同作为父亲的角度来说，他懂得Stilinski的心情。

Stilinski先生看到Argent先生出现在自己家还小小地吃了一惊，不过在过去的几个月里这两位父亲的确以一种微妙的关系互相联系在一起。他下意识地向Chris投去询问的眼神，得到的是他早已料到的摇头否定。

“我很抱歉，我相信Stiles很快就会被找到的。”Chris说完便转过身打算先下楼，“Derek回来了，也许你有什么事情需要跟他讨论——关于那个地下室里的东西。”

“等等，Argent先生，” Stilinski警长从床上跳起来披上制服，“我觉得那只猫可能是……超自然生物，你能也一起看看吗？我隐约觉得它跟Stiles的失踪有关，拜托了。”

婉拒的话在Chris的舌尖滚动了一下，但并没有真正说出口，同为父亲的hunter最后还是妥协了。

“两条尾巴的猫？”

面对Alpha的疑惑，Stilinski警长点了点头，继续说：“我昨晚一开始以为它只是一只受了伤又无处可去的流浪猫，但是当我抱起它的时候，我发现它有两条尾巴，每条看起来都像是真实的、普通的猫尾巴，而且这只猫体型比一般的猫要大很多……以防万一我就把它锁起来了，因为我也不知道它是什么。”

“我有一个猜测，但是我也没法确定。”Chris摸着下巴说，“关于猫妖的记载太少了，那种生物非常聪明甚至狡猾，它们几乎不露出任何马脚。据传他们每活九年就会长出一条尾巴，直到第九条，每条尾巴代表‘一条命’，但又没有任何记载表示猫妖能死而复生……总之各种记载各持一词，有时甚至互相矛盾。”

“它有什么危险吗？”Jackson担忧地问，“Stiles那家伙会不会……”

Chris摇了摇头：“我没法下定论，他们其实有些类似于你们狼人，也是变形怪，那么就意味着他们平时也是人形，可以混迹于人群之中，但同时他们体内跟你们一样有强烈的野性，也就是他们可能也追求捕猎与杀戮的快感。但这些都是推测，就像我之前说的，关于猫妖的记载太少了，只有多条尾巴这一点是确定无疑的。”

“杀死他们的方法也没有？”Derek微微皱眉，“或者控制他们的方法？”

Chris看着发话的Alpha，沉默了一会，面部肌肉僵硬着，似乎在试图压抑自己的情绪，Derek毫不退缩地对着Argent家现家主的视线，厨房里的气氛一时间变得紧张。就这么僵持了将近一分钟，没人敢说话，最后Chris挪开了视线：“没有确切无疑的记载，只能从所有变形怪的共通点推测，比如对银器的恐惧。我们现在能做的只有这个了，我可以去车上把我的银子弹拿出来，然后我们一起去看一下。”

Derek点了点头：“麻烦你了。”然后他看向自己的beta们，“你们一个在地下室入口一个在地下室的窗户边守着。”Jackson和Erica依言。

早在狼人们回来之前，那种爪子抓挠金属的声音就停了下来，可能是那生物又累了。这对于他们来说是好事，起码受到攻击的可能性小了一些。Derek拿着Stilinski先生给的钥匙，尽量小动静地打开了柜子上的锁。

有什么不对劲，Alpha的第六感在向Derek发出警告，Derek感觉到自己好像忽略了什么，但并不是会造成危险的那种。他决定不因此犹疑，现在赶快弄清楚Stilinski警长捡回来的到底是什么是当务之急，这可能就是造成Stiles失踪的罪魁祸首。

他与手持上膛了银子弹的手枪并做好射击准备的Chris交换了一个眼神，猛地拉开了有些生锈的金属柜。

一个脱力的身体随着柜门的打开向外跌出，Derek在自己意识到之前就放弃了攻击姿态，下意识地蹲跪下身抱住那赤裸的身体。那个瞬间他意识到自己忽略了什么，这个柜子里Stiles的气味很浓，超过了Stiles不在家的时候会残留在家里的气味。

——那是Stiles。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shapeshifter：变形怪，是邪恶力量里一种怪物，可以随意令自己的容貌变成别人的模样，每次变换的时候会蜕一层像凉粉【雾】但是很恶心的皮。  
> *Chris对Derek的态度是因为Derek是他妻子的死的直接原因之一，但是Derek问心无愧，Chris自己也清楚。


	2. 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they found Stiles, no one knew what to do.

02.

“Stiles？”hunter惊讶地叫出男孩的名字，手上的枪刚放下一半又重新举了起来，有件事情目前再清楚不过了，他不能掉以轻心。

而Derek似乎就没那么冷静了，他打横抱起不怎么健壮的男孩，三步两步就跑出了地下室，在守在门口的Jackson震惊的表情中跑进二楼Stiles的卧室，把身上有很多可见擦伤和划伤的男孩小心翼翼地放在床上。房子里的人都跟在他身后围到了Stiles卧室的门口，不知道发生了什么，为什么Stiles突然就被抱出了地下室？

Alpha观察着人类的伤势，那些伤口看起来没什么大碍，但不知为何这个刚成年的男孩正发着低烧，并且处于昏迷，清秀的眉无意识地皱着。“叫救护车！”他大声地吩咐围到了床边的人们，Stilinski警长不用他说就已经在拨号了，但Chris却一下子按住了他拿着手机的手。

“我觉得我们需要的应该不是救护车，”Chris看起来貌似是在场唯一一个还保持着冷静的人，“我们需要的是把他带去Deaton医生那里，鉴于现在我们已经可以确定Stiles是猫妖了。”

他话音刚落，惊叹声就在房间里此起彼伏。年轻人们看看昏迷的Stiles又互相交换着难以置信的眼神，身边的人一个个都被曝出来不是普通人类这一点实在是有点难以想象。而Stilinski警长毫无疑问是最震惊的那个，他看看Chris又看看Derek，试图在他们的脸上看到任何不合时宜的玩笑的痕迹。

“Stiles在那个柜子里，柜子里除了他之外没有别的任何东西了。”Chris陈述到，“鉴于你昨晚不可能把自己的儿子与猫看错，那就只有这种可能的解释了。”

“你说的有道理，Deaton医生可能比我们对这些知道的更多。”Derek调整着自己急促的呼吸，把自己刚刚放下的男孩再一次抱了起来，“开我的车快一些，警长坐我的车。”

剩下的孩子们高度自觉地自行分配，一行人浩浩荡荡往兽医诊所开去，路上联系了还在外面搜寻的朋友们告知最新进展。

Deaton医生的小诊所从来没同时容纳过这么多人。

也从没容纳过猫妖。

“我不得不承认，在我漫长的生命中，我也只见过一次猫妖——或者还有其他时候我见到过但我并没意识到。”Deaton的语气依旧那样带着缓慢的神秘感，但他手上的动作一点都不慢，标着只有德鲁伊们看得懂的符号的瓶瓶罐罐被他从柜子中拿出来挑拣着，“他的反应是正常的，就我所知，不同于大部分超自然生物或多或少有自愈能力或者承受打击能力很强，猫妖很容易受伤，这也是为什么他们都喜欢隐于市，不主动招惹麻烦。他们的每一条尾巴代表着一条命这个说法不那么准确，但的确是真的——每当猫妖受伤以至于到了濒死边缘的时候，就会消失一条尾巴，与此同时他将会回到健康状态。但如果是一击致命的话就没法挽回了，毕竟死不能复生这个自然界铁律是永远不会被打破的。

“这也就是为什么Stiles只是受了一些严重的擦伤和轻微划伤就受了感染开始发低烧，加上他可能刚觉醒身体虚弱所以昏迷不醒。我给他一些德鲁伊用于人类医疗的草药，他会没事的。”Deaton医生动作娴熟地打开一个小罐子，将里面的膏状物涂抹在相对来说比较严重的淤青和划痕上。刚刚赶来的Isaac在他身边帮着剪好纱布递给他覆在伤上。

“但是为什么……”Stilinski警长说出了在场所有人内心的疑惑，“我是说，Scott他们是因为被狼人咬了所以变成狼人，但Stiles他……”

德鲁伊没有立刻回答这个问题，手术室里一时间又回归沉寂，所有人都屏气敛息地看着医生小心地控制着胶带贴着纱布的力道，不至于太紧也不至于太松，就好像这是一场高难度先心病治疗手术一样。弄得后赶到的Scott、Boyd几人大气都不敢出，弄不清状况。

Deaton医生开始用酒精棉球给一些小到不用专门处理的伤口消毒的时候终于又开了口：“这我就不知道了，就像我刚刚说的那样，猫妖虽然也可以通过咬人进行转化，但是他们一般不会自找麻烦到处咬人，猫妖也一般单独行动不需要族群。那么剩下的可能只有警长你的妻子了。”

“Claudia？我从不知道她……”

“Stiles是猫妖？！”

Stilinski警长与后赶到的几个狼崽同时惊叹出声，他们的话又突然被躺在手术台上的男孩发出的抽气声打断。Deaton摆摆手示意他们放松：“消毒有点疼而已，猫妖对于刺激的反应比普通人大。正如我所说的，我可能遇到过不止一次猫妖，但是我只知道一次，很多猫妖选择过与普通人类无异的一辈子。”站在手术台边的Derek把手覆上Stiles赤裸的肩膀，细小的黑色线条爬上狼人坚实的小臂，Deaton注意到了，但他只是不置可否地继续自己的陈述，“加上他们是与生俱来的遁迹高手，如果不是特殊情况，连狼人都感觉不到猫妖的气味和踪迹。”

“谁能给我们后来的解释一下到底发生了什么？”Scott绝望地嘟哝了一声。

“Well，长话短说就是你最好的朋友Stiles其实是猫妖，而我们在过去的十八年里都没发现这个事实。他从医院里消失是因为他刚觉醒成猫妖，脑袋还有些糊涂所以跟我当年一样光着身子在森林里游荡了一天最后落成了大猫的形态昏在家门前被警长先生捡回家，今天中午Derek和Chris去看的时候又变回了人形然后我们就把他送到这里来了。”

Lydia抿住嘴唇，瞪着眼睛看了看周围注视着她的人：“怎么，我说错了吗。”

Deaton挑了一下眉毛，脱下手上的一次性手套扔进垃圾桶：“我猜Stiles只是需要好好休息一下，他应该能赶上正常开学。我建议最好能有人一直守着他，因为不知道他什么时候会醒过来。”

“而且守着的人要去洗手间的时候需要另一个人替补来守着。”Scott苦着脸补充到。

—————————————————————————————— 

回到Stiles家，三个家长给这么一大群孩子点了足够一个曲棍球队吃的外卖，Scott还沉浸在自己没能好好在医院守着挚友的自责中，提出在大家吃饭的时候他去守在Stiles床边。这个提议被Derek否定了，理由是在过去的二十四个小时中Scott都没喘口气补充什么能量。

——说的好像他有一样。

当然了，Scott没敢把这句话说出口，乖乖遵从了Alpha的命令，和其他狼崽子一起抱起了外卖盒，放松心情狼吞虎咽。（Isaac趁他不注意偷了他意大利面里的肉丸，当他发现的时候那个家伙还装出一脸什么都没发生的表情，天杀的）

Stilinski警长沉默地与这么一群青少年吃完饭（Chris嘱咐完女儿不要太晚回家之后就先离开了，有个客户的安保方案他需要今天做完交过去），神经大条的狼崽们吵吵闹闹地争论着该谁收拾快餐盒，跟昨晚简直一个天上一个地下。只有三个女孩子注意到了不对劲，Erica在警长先生走进厨房之后低低地吼了一声让男孩子们规矩一点。最后是Scott起身收拾了快餐盒，整理好给Derek留下的吃的之后说自己上去看看。

结果所有人都跟着上去了。

Derek正和Stilinski警长说着什么，突然就看到七个高中生鱼贯涌进Stiles的卧室。警长干笑了一声：“哈哈，我从没想过我的儿子会这么受欢迎。这两天你们都辛苦了，早点休息吧，我觉得我可以守着Stiles。”

“不，我认为需要有一个狼人守着以防危险。”Derek说，“我需要一个志愿者。”

Scott被无情的拒绝了，Stilinski警长认为他再不回家的话Mellissa会来找自己的麻烦，最后留下来的是Isaac，其他孩子们都被警长先生赶回了家（在保证如果Stiles醒了一定会告诉他们之后）。

换Isaac守着昏迷的Stiles，Derek下楼吃已经有些凉了的晚饭。他注意到Stilinski警长有些局促不安地在厨房没什么意义地收拾碗碟，犹豫了一下，他还是开了口：“警长，这令你烦恼吗？”

警长自己其实也不确定自己是不是想找个人聊一聊这件事，更不确定Derek Hale是不是谈论这件事的最佳人选，但他必须承认他因为Derek的开口松了口气。“你指Stiles是……猫妖，这件事吗？有一点，我是说，我在过去的十八年里一直以为我的儿子只是一个普通人类……还有我的妻子。”

Derek咽下一口千层面，他开始后悔自己开启了话题。还好那位父亲好像并没有指望Derek答话，自顾自继续说了下去：“我也不知道，‘Stiles是猫妖’这个事实对我来说有点……虚无缥缈，如果你知道我的意思的话，比起你们狼群这个事实来说，毕竟你们所做的那些事情我或多或少有所耳闻目睹。但是Stiles，他一直是个，是个聪明的男孩，有多动症，嘴有时贫了那么一点，但他就那么是个普通的男孩。”警长的手在空中摆动着，像是捧着什么一样，最后他的肩膀耷拉下去，“我不知道，我可能比我想象中还不了解Stiles太多，不是个称职的父亲。”

看在上帝的份上，Derek不是Dr.Phil，也不是谏言者，可能把Peter拉过来都比自己在这儿要强。“Stiles很敬爱你。”——他短时间内能想到的最好的回答只有这个了。只见警长带着点惊讶地抬起头瞪大了眼睛，嘴角扯起一个半是苦笑半是自嘲的表情，Derek在心里暗喊不妙，努力拿出自己最诚恳的表情（Laura曾抱怨过当Derek还是小男孩时他的狗狗眼令自己母性大发与给予求）又说了一遍：“这是真的。”

Stilinski警长看上去像是相信了，但他仍旧轻轻摇了一下头：“与儿子交流感情让我觉得比年轻时谈恋爱还艰难，如果Claudia还在就好了，她总是那样善解人意。无论如何，谢谢你，Derek。”

说实话，Derek Hale这辈子还真没怎么被谢过。

“客房是空的，不过我也知道你们狼群喜欢……睡得近一些，所以……”警长大概也感受到了Alpha的窘迫，及时地改变了话题，“这儿还有一些咖啡，不过我想你应该好好休息一晚上，Stiles这孩子让你们费心了。我得去警局一趟，处理一下找到Stiles后撤下P.A.B那些手续什么的。”

有那么一瞬间Derek想告诉Stiles的父亲他的儿子是个多么优秀的孩子，但这实在是有点太超出“Derek Hale每天的感性时刻”了，于是他只是点了点头，目送着警长拖着疲惫的身躯拿起门廊边柜子上的车钥匙出了门。

但Stiles的确是个很好的孩子，Derek永远不会否认这一点。至于猫妖……这不会是什么大问题。

应该不会是。


	3. 03.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Stiles found some of his ability annoying but... actually it's not that bad.

03.

“我的天呐，Scott，你们是怎么能忍受得了这些的？”

被喊到名字的狼人迷惑地看了看身边捂着耳朵的好友，一时间甚至露出了疑惑的表情——就好像Stiles的动作还不够明显似的——花了好几秒才反应过来Stiles指的是什么，一脸恍然大悟地说：“哦，你是说听觉吗？原来猫妖也……”他在Stiles的瞪视下后知后觉地在人来人往的学校走廊里压低了声音，“……也有超强听力？”——好嘛，现在Scott鬼鬼祟祟凑到他耳边的样子又像是他们俩在策划要炸了学校一样。

Stiles忍不住翻了个白眼，努力忍住自己吐槽的欲望：“如果你现在也能听到教练正在办公室里预约他的肛镜检查的话，是的！”

Scott露出他典型性的半眯着眼睛挑起眉毛的表情：“我想是的，但我觉得还是不去听为好。”

“可以选择不去听？”Stiles觉得自己的脑袋里被塞满了声音，各种各样的，在他的脑袋里纠缠不清，就像Pollock那些抽象表现主义作品里的线条一样，分明乱七八糟，但偏偏每一句又都是有意义的，可以被他的大脑理解的。这就使得这一切跟被白噪音弄得心烦意乱不同，大脑下意识地去理解所听到的每一句话、每一个声响，而这毫无疑问是超负荷的，这快要把Stiles逼疯了。

“当你习惯了的时候。”Scott同情地看着Stiles，就像一只小狗那样纯良。Stiles咬了下牙，前两天他自己偷偷感知自己的“新能力”的时候还曾为这些增强了的感官而窃喜，没想到在人多的地方会变成这样……

Scott一路带着悲天悯人的神情看着趋近崩溃的Stiles，两人一起走到了经济课的教室里前后坐下，年轻的狼人才终于良心发现，意识到自己有义务帮助一下才转变了不到一周的多年好友，让他不要在开学第一天就被送到精神病院。

“听着，Stiles……”

“我他妈当然听得到，我都要疯了。”

“……我是说，你要试着去忽略你不需要听到的声音，专注于你想要听到的。不过锻炼大脑适应同时处理很多声音也是很有益处的，比如这样我就可以时时刻刻下意识听着Allison的心跳声以得知她好不好。”

Stiles翻了一个大大的白眼，还好被鄙视的对象在他的身后看不到，但他不用回头也能想象得出来Scott那种腼腆的、被爱情浸淫的沉醉表情。拜托，在给你的挚友关于超自然能力的指导的时候还要秀恩爱？认真的吗？他觉得自己首先应该锻炼的就是自动过滤掉这些Scott平均每天都要说上半个小时的类似的话。

“我想想……就像视力，我们看东西的时候视野里其实有很多东西，但是我们会自动忽略很多细节，这些细节是我们的大脑习惯性认为不重要的部分。我们的听觉需要的就是这样的行为模式。”

“你花了多久，做到这样？”

“嗯……大概半个月吧，我懂你那种感觉，兄弟，像是邮箱被垃圾邮件塞爆了一样！”

“希望你们松懈了一个暑假的小脑袋瓜都还记得经济学每学期第一节课的小测——你们是不是还指望着我能忘记？省省吧，给我都把手机放在桌子上，别试图上网搜答案！”教练从与教室相连的办公室里走进来，手里拿着一沓应该是他们小测的卷子在空中配合着他的话挥舞着。

Stiles真的不是故意的，但事实是他现在一听到Finstock的声音，就会想到刚刚他在外面走廊上听到的他那敬爱的教练关于肛镜检查的担忧（“医生会戴手套的对吧！？”）如果不是他现在快被脑袋里的各种声音弄疯，他肯定会毫无形象地笑死在教练办公室外面的。

“Bilinski！你那是什么表情，一个暑假不见你难道得了面部肌肉抽搐症吗？”肯定是他的面部表情过于扭曲了，教练在把卷子重重拍到讲台上的时候注意到了他，立刻火力全开，就差吹哨子了。Stiles清楚地听到身后Scott的低笑——他现在也有超级听力了，也许别人听不到，但是他听得到他最好的兄弟竟然在幸灾乐祸！

“不，没有，教练，没有。”Stiles抹了一把脸并做了个鬼脸以表示自己的面部肌肉非常正常并在自己的掌控之下。教练瞥了他一眼没再多说什么，嘟嘟哝哝着这个暑假他又没能去追寻阳光和沙滩一边发卷子。

卷子并不难，比起上学期的期末考试简单多了，但是经过一个暑假，这些精力过剩的年轻人们还能记得什么实在是令人怀疑。Stiles倒还好，他的注意力虽然经常背叛他，但他的记忆力一直是他的忠实老友。

——比另一个“忠实老友”靠谱的多。

“嗨，Stiles，你听得到我吗。”

——另一个记性没那么好、也没那么好学（除了为了留在曲棍球队里时）的“忠实老友”。

“听不到。”

“真，真的吗？我还以为”

Stiles差点把自己的脑袋砸在课桌上。

“你说呢。”

“我就说嘛……第六题第七题选什么？”

Stiles撅起嘴，警惕地抬头环视了一下教室，确定周围的人的确没有听到他们声音极小的对话。“别告诉我你和Isaac也这么干过！”

“我，我和他对答案有什么用吗。”

Scott的语气是如此的无辜无害，害得Stiles又一次差点把自己的脑袋砸在课桌上。

“C和B。”

“谢了兄弟。”

Stiles翻了个白眼，总有一天Scott会被Finstock踢屁股的。

“那……第九题呢。”

尤达大师保佑，Scott现在的表情肯定是那种羞涩又不好意思的小狗模样，那种女孩子无法拒绝的表情——那为什么Stiles也无法拒绝呢？肯定是他太兄弟义气了，一定是这样的。

“D”

“啊哈！McCall你竟然都快写完了！是抛硬币的吗？”

教练的声音突然在身后不远处炸开，方才小测时教室里的安静使可怜的新晋猫妖被折磨的听觉神经放松了戒备，而导致了此时此刻Stiles有一种自己的耳膜被炸裂的错觉，手上的笔没拿稳，在卷子上重重地划了一道。

“既然Scott McCall都写完了，”教练拍了拍手，“再等两分钟就收卷！”

教室里想起悉悉索索的低声抱怨，Stiles听到Greenberg正试图在抽屉里翻课本找答案，Danny正在烦躁地抓头发，Lydia则发出了她招牌的叹息声（那种“为什么这些人都这么蠢”的叹息）。那种信息过载的感觉又来了，Stiles使劲晃了晃脑袋，就好像那样能把不需要的声音都甩出去一样。

真奇怪，他的ADHD在这种时候难道不应该体现出一点点能接受多方消息的特点吗。

又或者是……正是他的ADHD使得他更想把所有听到的东西都理解掉？

“你今天的表情真的太奇怪了，Bilinski你是不是便秘？”教练从前面收卷子走到了Stiles的面前，这回真的不能怪Stiles了，是教练提到了“便秘”这个词，由这个词联想到“肛镜检查”是天经地义的。

笑意像泡泡一样从肺部飞速升腾起来，然后在喉咙里轻轻裂开。教练看着Stiles的笑容，露出一个“现在的年轻人真是越来越难理解了”的表情摇了摇头继续收Scott的卷子去了。这令Stiles笑得甚至更开心了，嘴角咧到耳根地笑——这是自从他三天前醒来之后的第一个笑，这三天以来，比肯山没有被雷暴袭击、没有被超自然生物攻击、没有被大批猎人围剿……

总之就是，Stiles Stilinski变成了猫妖对于比肯山没有任何影响。

当然不会有什么影响，Stiles翻开硬皮封面的经济学课本想着，Stiles Stilinski又不是什么大人物，变成猫妖也不会对什么人构成威胁，事实是，他觉得自己变成猫妖是对自己的威胁——如今他正受被自己的身体逼疯的威胁！

他真的需要什么人来教教他如何控制这些突然增强的感官。

——————————————————————————————

“我真的，没什么信心，Stiles，”Scott关上储物柜柜门，满脸的不确定，“我是说，我很害怕教错了之类的，而且你变成的不是狼人……犬科和猫科还会有很大的差别呢，你知道的。”

Stiles使劲地抿了一下嘴，摆出一个无可奈何的手势：“拜托，兄弟，你是我最熟的‘超自然生物’我除了你还能找谁，Isaac他们跟你比也都半斤八两！”

“嗨小猫咪，开学第一天还适应吗。”

Stiles翻了一个大大的白眼，回头看向一脸兴味的Erica和她身边很明显不以捉弄“可怜的Stiles”为乐的老好人Boyd。“嗨小母狼，你今天的香水依旧那么令我的鼻子感到不适。早上好Boyd。”

Erica耸耸肩抛了个媚眼：“真高兴你这么关心我的香水，亲爱的，你的气味则一如既往的可爱。”Scott在他身后扑哧笑出了声，Stiles越来越觉得需要好好思考自己与好兄弟的关系了。

“真高兴你没事，Stiles。”看看，看看，Boyd是多么的亲和而友好！如果所有的狼人都能像他这样，这个世界上一定会少一半恐怖的狼人小说。

尽管如此，在Erica和Boyd与他们分开之后，Stiles还是忍不住问了Scott：“说真的，Scott，我的气味是什么样的？我没法闻到自己的气味。”

年轻的狼人愣了一下，像是突然想起了什么一样停下脚步认真地吸了吸鼻子，露出迷惑的表情，又扶住了Stiles的肩膀（不知道为什么这个动作让Stiles脖子后面的寒毛竖了起来）凑近了嗅了嗅，就像一只寻找松露的狗狗。他的表情变得更加迷惑，鼻子也凑得更加的近，几乎要贴到Stiles的颈部肌肤（这令Stiles更不安了，也许是因为他们现在看起来像一对基佬一样站在学校的走廊中央）。最后Scott退后，眉头皱起：“这其实挺令人惊讶的，你知道吗，你转变之后的气味跟你之前的气味几乎没有什么区别，而我一直没注意到——因为你的气味一点都没有变。”

“这，这正常吗？我是说，我变成超自然生物之后到底应不应该气味有变化？”真好，一无所知真不是什么令人心情愉快的境况，Stiles想。

“我也不知道，兄弟，我在变成狼人之前也没跟狼人在一起生活过啊。”Scott半严肃半好笑地说，“不过如果你想知道的话，你的气味闻起来……我也不知道是什么的东西，反正挺好闻的，但是不是某种可以形容成实在的东西的气味。”

Stiles高高地挑起一边眉毛，他有点惊讶：“哦，这样的吗，我还以为……”

“你还以为什么？对了，我闻起来是什么样的？你能闻到吗。”

“我貌似很久之前那次跟Allison的外公虚张声势的时候说自己的气味臭到令人难忘……”

“Eww….伙计！”

“那叫随机应变！”Stiles据理力争，然后他小心地嗅闻了一下Scott的气味，很温暖的，带着一点汗味……哦不对，那应该不是……他努力从周围的气味中剥离出面前这只狼人的味道。

温暖的，像噼啪作响的燃烧着的木材，还有一种像是背景的气味，啊，是那种他这几天也在其他狼崽身上不经意问道的气味，那就应该是狼人们的气味了？“你的气味……像燃烧的木头，有点木头的香味——如果木头能有香味的话。所以我找到了真实存在的东西可以形容啊……你们狼人都不在意自己的味道的吗？”

Scott发傻的表情毫无疑问代表着他们狼人虽然天天闻气味找人，但是却从未留意过自己的气味是什么样子的。

“那你也不知道别的狼人是什么气味喽？”

“……我闻到的时候能知道那是他。”Scott不甘心地辩解，重新迈起步子往食堂走去，Stiles跟在后面开始絮絮叨叨地开始七问八问。“那你说狼人和猫妖闻同一个人会不会闻出来不一样的味道？双胞胎会不会气味很相似？我……”

Stiles可能是变成了猫妖，Scott绝望地想，但是有些东西是永远都不会变的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *是这样的，我不确定狼人们有没有特别的气味，因为第一季的时候Scott他们曾试图通过使劲闻闻出来球队里谁不对劲。但是如果闻气味就能知道谁是狼人的话，Liam转校来的时候他们就不用弄出那一系列乌龙了啊？


	4. 04.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about how Stiles can smell from his friends and differences between him and the original him.

这天吃午饭的时候，Stiles郑重确认Allison闻起来是好几种花混合起来的气味，还有一点金属的味道。

“你是认真的吗，我为什么一点都没觉得有花香味？”Erica故意以一种色情的方式舔着餐刀刀刃（隔壁桌有两个低年级男生看呆了）悠闲地奚落道。Stiles瞪了一眼有着淡淡胡椒气息的狼人，继续自己的絮叨：“金属那部分我猜是银的味道！鉴于，你懂的，你们家的历史。”

Allison有点惊喜——因为Scott从未跟她提过这种事，所以她还以为每个人的气味可能就是生理意义上乏善可陈的气味，直到今天Stiles吃午餐的时候挨个闻了一遍坐过来的朋友之后并逐个分析，她才知道原来自己的气味是这样的。

Scott莫名有一种自己这个男朋友没有尽职尽责的错觉，他又努力嗅了嗅身边的Allison，但依旧没能感觉到花香或者金属的气味，难道真被Stiles说对了，狼人和猫妖闻同一个人会不会闻出来不一样的味道？“Erica你也闻不出来？Isaac，Boyd你们呢？”

两个没什么兴趣的男孩子乖乖地、维持在礼貌距离之内闻了闻年轻的女猎人，都给出了否定的答案。Stiles惊讶地挑起眉毛：“你们要相信我，我真的闻到了那些味道，Erica你闻起来是绿胡椒和玫瑰，Isaac你闻起来是……淡淡的烟草和太妃糖，Boyd你的气味跟Scott有点像，不过Scott像是壁炉里的木头，你像是阳光下晒着的木头。Lydia你闻起来像是……我不知道那种花香是什么花我真的不是什么植物学专家，好像还有一点，对，也是胡椒……”

Stiles急吼吼地絮叨完，发现自己的朋友们都像在看神经病一样看着自己，哪怕是Boyd。

“你们竟然不相信我？”Stiles挥舞着自己的胳膊，“不能因为你们狼人闻不出来就否定我的嗅觉！”

Scott急忙安抚性地拍了拍他的肩膀：“我们没有不相信，没有。看来我们起码发现了你的特殊能力之一，不是吗。”

说的好像这种能闻出来非物理意义上的气味有什么特别的用处一样。Stiles翻了个白眼，Scott脸上现在又是那种，那种坐在公园长椅上喂鸽子的老太太慈祥的表情，别以为他不知道他在想什么！

Stiles拍开肩上的狼爪子，重重叹了口气：“我还是你们的good old Stiles，没什么特别的，我都不知道自己是不是像你们那样有‘猫妖形态’，也没有通灵的能力，也没有什么麻痹毒液……说真的，这不会是你们跟我开的一个超级大玩笑吧？什么庆祝十八岁成年的恶作剧？”说着，他认真地切着餐盘里的牛排，一丝不苟。

Scott的爪子不懈地搭了回来：“嗨，Stiles，你那几天可真的担心死我们了，无论你身上发生了什么，你现在跟以前比有什么不同，我们都会弄清楚的，相信我。”

“我相信你，Scott，但是你的爪子上沾了蛋黄酱！”Stiles的声音有点过于激动了，以至于Scott方才营造出的感性氛围一下子崩坏，他有点惊讶地挑眉，但还是收回了手没说什么。Stiles也意识到自己的刚刚的语气像是裙子被溅了泥点的女生，不自在地摸了摸鼻尖，再次把注意力放回自己的牛排上。

“起码你也开始喜欢吃生一些的牛排了。”Isaac识时务地换了个话题，而Allison和Lydia看了看桌上其他人餐盘里带血的牛肉，不置可否地对视了一眼。

 

“嗨，老板，我把Stiles带来了。”

建言者疑惑地眨眨眼，用表情询问自己的得意学徒既然如此那他的朋友在哪里。Scott刚想问为什么Derek也会在这里来着，回头发现本应该在自己身后的Stiles不知所踪——好吧，可以等会再问Derek。“Stiles？”

Scott依旧处于不久之前在医院里守丢了挚友的阴影里，如果不是Derek一脸无奈地喊住他，他可能一瞬间就回头从兽医院的后门跑出去找人了。Derek从Scott身边擦过，转进兽医院关收养观察的宠物猫狗的房间，只见Stiles正微弯着腰，呆呆地与叠起来的笼子里各种猫咪对视。Derek清了清嗓子，男孩没动静。

“Stiles！”

“啊？！哦，Derek，好久不见。”Stiles像是惊醒一般直起腰，就差炸起毛来了。

Derek兴味地挑眉：“在和宠物猫们交流感情？”

“是啊，我在问他们我是什么品种的猫……当然不是！难道你们就能和狼说话吗？”Stiles翻了个白眼叉起腰，“我只是，有种特别的感觉。”

“同类相吸。”Deaton也出现在了门口，惜字如金地评价，“Scott说你对于成为猫妖有‘身份认知障碍’，正好Derek也在和我讨论这个问题，我们到手术室说。”

Stiles凑到Scott身边忍不住小声问：“你们遇到狼的时候会被吸引吗？”

Scott认真地思考了一下，最后摊手：“伙计，除了我们，比肯山60年没出现过狼了，所以我不知道。”

“会的，如果狼人是在彻底的狼形的话我们甚至可以交流。”Derek回答了年轻狼人无解的问题，“不过我们很少会变成狼形，很多狼人甚至一辈子都不会去尝试。”他看到Stiles张嘴想刨根问底，直接噎了回去没给他机会，“现在我们要关注的是你，这些事情不重要。”

“我觉得很重要，”Stiles小声嘟哝，“我才是那个身边一群狼人的人……哦不，猫妖，我有足够的理由感到不安。”

Deaton从手术台上拿起一个翻开反放的小笔记本，一边饶有兴趣地看着Stiles：“你会感到不安？形容一下。”

年轻的猫妖露出一个不确定的神情，双手撑到手术台边沿支撑上半身：“我也不知道，跟会引起我panic attack的那种不安不一样，事实上，我隐隐觉得我可能永远都不再会有panic attack了。”

“所以就是猫科遇到犬科时的恐惧。”Derek语气中的戏谑如此明显，以至于Stiles非常想立刻怼回去，或者跟他打一架。他沮丧地揉了揉自己的头发，感觉自己像真的来找Deaton医生看病一样地继续形容自己的感受：“变得冲动了……好吧你们可能都觉得以前我也挺不安分的，但是我的确有这种感觉，就好比现在我非常想跟Derek打一架。”

Alpha的一边眉毛翘得都要看不见了。Deaton则开始在他的小本子上记录着什么。Scott的表情则像是自己下一秒就会真的和Derek打架而他需要做好准备把他们拉开一样。

真是够操蛋的。Stiles闷闷地想。“看在上帝的份上，能有个人，或者任何东西，告诉我我到底怎么了吗？”

沉默。

“看来的确是更容易激动了。”Deaton头也不抬地继续在他的小本子上写着，Stiles已然成为这位德鲁伊的研究观察对象。在Stiles真的在沉默中爆发之前，他总算合上了皮面的小本子，一如既往地用他那不徐不疾的语气开口：“Derek来我这里就是想跟我讨论这件事情的，他这几天彻查了他们Hale家族关于超自然生物的记载，里面对于猫妖的描述也寥寥无几，刚刚我们正在交叉比对我和他所知道的部分。”

“所以……？”Scott替Stiles催促着兽医说下去。

“所以我们一致觉得还是应该Stiles你自己试一试身体的各项机能，加上Argent先生的资料，我们手头的所有资料都不是那么的……确凿无疑，还有不少出入，我们怕盲目乐观相信的话会有意外。”

Stiles惊讶地把唇抿成一条线：“看来当个稀有生物也不是什么好事，不是吗。我应该怎么做？”

只见Alpha和他最了解的Beta对视了一眼，Stiles觉得自己颈后的汗毛都竖起来了。

他的第六感好像也增强了呢。

 

“呼……我就知道……呼哈……跟你们这些……呼……狼人……该死的狼人……比体能……呼……我就不该答应的！”

Scott担忧地扶着看起来下一秒就要断气的Stiles，基督耶稣在上，他看起来甚至要发哮喘了——尽管他没有哮喘病。Derek站在森林的慢跑小径路上抱着胸，表情有些迷惑。

“按理来说应该是变强了的。”Alpha像是半自言自语、半说给两个男孩听，他小幅度来回踱了几步之后走近撑着膝盖大喘气的猫妖（也许我们应该停止这么叫Stiles了），突然捏住Stiles的下巴把他的脸抬了起来，食指和拇指按压着两颊，强迫他张开嘴，一脸认真地观察了起来。

“唔！”Stiles差点一个重心不稳摔在地上，多亏了Scott就在他身侧扶着他，“里干时么！”

狼人榛绿色的眼睛在强烈的日光下变得棕绿，带着捕食者的敏锐目光打量着Stiles的口腔。“没有牙齿变化，没有眼睛颜色变化，没有冒出尾巴……”

“微拔？！”

Derek松开桎梏退远，而Stiles甚至没精力怒视粗暴的狼人，他一手托腮，活动了一下下颌，露出痛苦的表情：“我觉得我似乎生理上也变得敏感了，这不应该感觉这么疼的！”Scott闻言看向Derek：“我记得Deaton说过猫妖会对刺激敏感？”

“我会对刺激敏感？看在尤达大师的份上，这算什么超自然能力，这是不是意味着我也更容易受伤？”

“起码我们发现你的时候你身上伤口挺多的，可以确定你没有跟狼人一样的自愈能力。”Scott用仅有的了解回答，还同情地拍了拍好友的肩膀。

而Stiles开始觉得整个世界都在跟他开玩笑了，他跺了跺脚站稳，一手叉腰一手摊开作数数状随着清点一个个曲起：“所以，我们现在已知的：我变得听觉跟你们一样敏感，嗅觉也很敏感，但是是一种跟你们不一样的诡异敏感，我的体能没有变得更强，我还不仅没有自愈能力，反而更容易受伤、对痛觉更敏感了？”

“基本上是这样的。”Derek点头，“不过关于自愈那部分，我们可以再试一试。”

Stiles怀疑地眯起眼睛：“伙计，看你的样子我怎么觉得你没在开玩笑呢。”

“我的确没开玩笑。”狼人头子耸肩，“是为了你好，越早我们弄清楚你到底哪些地方变了，你就越不会惹麻烦上身。还有不久就满月了。”

“也许满月那天Stiles会有所不同？也许那天他就会变成他的猫妖形态了。”Scott默默地往Derek与Stiles之间挪了一点，就好像他们俩会打架一样。

——这很奇怪，Scott有这种习惯很久了，有的时候甚至Isaac也会这样。Stiles很迷惑，难道他们真以为自己会蠢到和Alpha打架吗？Derek已经很久没有把他的脑袋砸到方向盘上或者把他推挤着摔到墙上了。要他说的话，他们之间比刚认识那会儿和平多了，虽然自己的多话和嘴贱时常能引得狼人头子不耐地露个獠牙或者亮个眼睛恐吓一下什么的（所谓的“我要把你的喉咙给撕了”也是常有的），但敌意的的确确是没有的。

再说了，每次Stiles对自己在狼群中的存在意义不甚确定的时候，他都忍不住想起那次Derek带着咆哮吼出的“He is one of us.”

咳……扯远了。

总之，他自我良好地觉得自己与Derek应该已经是好兄弟关系了，就那种可以勾肩搭背一起喝啤酒聊人生的好兄弟……算了，这个场景还是有点诡异，而且他还没到法定喝酒的年纪。

跟在讨论着满月时要在哪里看着自己的Derek和Scott身后慢吞吞地走在林间小路上，Stiles听到Derek赞同Scott的担忧如果像处理狼人那样把他锁起来的话锁链会不会造成过于严重的瘀伤或者拉伤——鉴于猫妖的生理敏感和易受伤。

唔，感谢超级听力。


	5. 05.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full Moon!!!  
> Something did happened to Stiles, but.....

“我不觉得这是个好主意！”

正热烈讨论着后天的校曲棍球队选拔赛的狼群其他成员暂停了讨论，齐刷刷看向被用束缚衣——是的你没想错，绑汉尼拔的那种——绑在床上的Stiles•（可能是个假的）猫妖•Sitilinski，就这么一群狼一只猫对视了几秒钟，然后狼崽子们又转过头继续他们的讨论。

看在上帝的份上，就算曲棍球队的两个队长一个队员以及两个队长的女朋友们都在这里，但Erica和Boyd都不是对这种运动很热衷的人啊？（虽然每次比赛他们都还是会去看同伴的表现但是不，Stiles用他的球棒打赌他们并不是粉丝）还有Derek，那个站在一边虽然没说话，但却也看起来对自己的Beta们所讨论的事情突然非常感兴趣的、混蛋的、狼人头子！

“你们就打算这样忽视我的抗议吗！我觉得自己被绑得像个任人宰割的墨西哥卷！”

“……是的，高二的Liam这次肯定能进队，上次我看到……”

“可怜的好Stiles两周前才经历了重大的心理创伤！他承受不了这个！”

“不知道今年学校拨给曲棍球队的资金能不能多一点，每年开始训练之前教练都要对此发表一次悲恸而愤慨的演讲……”

“哦天呐我觉得这个束缚衣太紧了，你们是从哪弄来的？艾兴之家吗？”

“……希望Danny还能来参加选拔，但是上学期他跟我提过他高三想专注准备申请大学什么的……”

“我觉得我要被勒出瘀伤了！记得吗伙计们我是脆弱易受伤的猫妖啊！”

“不知道今年的新生有没有有天分的，说不定呢……”

“我要喊了！”

没心没肺的狼崽子们又一次停止了讨论，齐刷刷看向躺在床上——好吧的确是很像某种人肉墨西哥卷——的Stiles。只见Jackson露出一个不怀好意的微笑，露出一列大白牙的笑容那种，说：“你喊吧，喊破喉咙也不会有人来的。”

“Stiles，我不得不提醒你这是我家的湖边小屋，你也不是没来过，你那么聪明肯定还记得这附近是没有其他住家的。”Lydia抿出两个可爱的酒窝，甜甜地补充。

“真的太紧了吗？”Scott面露担忧地打量着Stiles身上白色的束缚衣，Erica翻了个白眼，而Allison则露出一个无奈的笑容，推了身边的男朋友一下。年轻的狼人带着疑惑环顾了一下身边的同伴，又看了看一脸痛苦的Stiles，后知后觉地嗅了嗅身边的空气。

“我们不用闻是否有痛苦的气息就知道Stiles在瞎扯。”Jackson瞥了一眼“比肯山年度最佳年轻狼人”奚落到，可能就是这种傻气使得Scott每次都那么热衷于帮助别人吧。

Stiles开始哼哼唧唧，一会儿说着他简直不敢相信星战新三部曲竟然甚至能比前传三部曲还烂，一会儿用小星星变奏曲的调子赞美他的小吉普，一会儿开始吐槽他们狼人有的时候有点太不注意小节了。Isaac挑起眉毛，做出最后总结：“所以满月这天，Stiles的嘴炮功能会开到最大？”

狼群其他的成员默默点头，而Stiles开始大声抗议他们这些“非猫妖群体”对他这唯一一个猫妖的欺压。

“又是与Stiles呆在一起的一天。”Derek叹息。

————————————————————

第一个发现Stiles有一会儿没絮叨了的是Derek。毕竟他一刻不停的絮叨几乎已经成为了白噪音，而只有Derek没有加入狼崽子们有一搭没一搭的聊天中。

Alpha警觉地走向Stiles，但是他没有嗅到特别的情绪，没有恐惧、没有愤怒，只是安安静静的Stiles，就像……

就像他睡着了。

拜托……Derek走到床边，收获了一只微张着嘴巴甚至还有点流口水的熟睡版猫妖。他又看了看窗外明亮的圆月，有那么一瞬间狼人也有点怀疑这男孩是不是根本不是猫妖。无论是什么超自然生物，都应该对满月有反应，这是毫无疑问的。

Stiles也只有睡着的时候会这么安分了。Derek下意识地想，一边在脑海里快速地过着这段时间寻找到的关于猫妖的知识，试图寻找到任何猫妖不会在月圆之夜有特殊改变的说法。

明亮而带着点凉意的月光笼罩在男孩无意识微张地嘴唇上，说实话，当那双唇不是在吐出嘲讽的话语的时候还是很容易讨人喜欢的。

还有那对浅色的睫毛，在月光里看起来更加轻盈了，像易碎的艺术品，让人忍不住想用手去触碰……

如果不是突然冲过来的Erica，Derek的手就真的碰到Stiles的睫毛了。只见浅金色头发的女孩敏捷地扑上床蹭到Stiles身边，那神态就像看到了最爱的猎物的狼，Stiles一下子被惊醒，带这点惊恐地看着已经变成金瞳的Erica：“E…Erica？”

女狼人没答话，二话不说脑袋埋向了猫妖的颈窝。

Derek不是唯一一个以为Erica要咬Stiles的人，毫无疑问Stiles也是这么以为的，只见他疯狂地在束缚衣中扭动着，大喊着Erica的名字试图让她平静下来，而Derek则伸手拉住了自己的Beta的肩膀把她拉了起来。

但Erica并没有露獠牙。

“Derek…你闻到了吗。”Isaac不知道什么时候也围到了床边，吞咽着唾沫艰难地说，像是在憋气或者窒息了一样。

“我的天呐！Erica这是因为月圆所以没法控制自己吗？”Stiles从束缚衣中脱身，立刻缩向离还虎视眈眈盯着自己的Erica更远的方向。他感到自己的后背撞上了一个躯体，是Jackson，那种新鲜香樟木的气味，还带着一点麝香。

Jackson的双手搭上了他的肩膀，带着一丝似乎在自我控制的颤抖（这毫无疑问令Stiles非常恐慌）：“Stiles，你知道你现在有多好闻吗。”说着，他把Stiles往自己的方向按了按。

“我什么……？”Stiles一脸懵逼地看了看全都围到了床边的朋友们，还有趴在床上一脸要吞了Stiles的Erica。

“你的气味，变了，比平时多了一些东西，是可以叫得出名字的东西……就像你之前指认我们的气味一样，”Scott像是咬着牙在说话，“是松针的味道。”

“新鲜松针，还有点蜂蜜。”Erica嘶嘶地说，哪怕她的Alpha正按着她的肩膀，似乎也阻止不了她想要扑倒Stiles的欲望。

“我觉得是太妃糖。”Jackson在Stiles头顶喃喃地说，“就很娘娘腔。”

“所以现在的情况是，Stiles一瞬间变成了你们狼人的……猫薄荷？”Lydia半眯起眼睛，带这点怀疑地总结到。Allison和她可能是目前唯二置身事外的人了。

Isaac跪下来趴在床边露出堪比Scott的狗狗眼盯着Stiles：“Stiles，让我闻闻吧，你真的太好闻了，我发誓我是理智的，你看我獠牙没露出来。”

“但是你的眼睛变金了。”Stiles紧张地吞咽了一下，后知后觉地仰头看了一下身后的Jackson，太好了，蓝眸。“所以我就这么突然又被你们众星拱月了还是怎么的，刚刚不还是一个个都在无视我吗？”

Stiles努力忽略耳边传来的狼人们急促而贪婪的呼吸声——除了Derek和Scott，而Stiles强烈怀疑他们没这样的唯一原因是不好意思。“你们这样真的令我很紧张，我从未如此清晰地感觉到自己颈后的汗毛都竖起来了。”

“怪满月吧，Kitty。”Jackson说着俯下身凑近了Stiles的脖子深深地呼吸起来（这令Stiles本能地恐惧起来，虽然他很不愿意承认），不远处Erica则因为Jackson近水楼台先得月而愤怒地低狺起来。Iscca和Boyd则走的是装可怜路线，趴在床边满怀期望地望着炸毛的Stiles。

这可根本不是他所想象的满月之夜！他难道不应该在月光的沐浴之下变身成跟猫女一样厉害的角色——请忽略性别上的不同，谢谢——然后，然后……

然后他就能与狼群一起奔跑了。

而不是现在这个样子！Stiles的下巴被Jackson的短发戳得痒痒的，加上烦躁，他忍不住扭动着身体试图脱离狼人的控制。

……他竟然做到了。Stiles不是唯一对此感到惊讶的，Jackson也很惊讶，但是很明显他现在不想思考这个问题，因为他迅速地跟了过来试图再次靠近好闻的Stiles，其他狼人见状也都有了动作，一时间四个狼人一起扑向了Stiles，后者下意识地向唯一没有狼人的方向，也就是床头退去，狼人们不依不饶。Scott和Derek情急之下吼着四只年轻的狼人试图控制他们以防因为莽撞而伤到Stiles，命令无果，两个家长角色只能迅速地试图各拽住两只狼人的腿以控制他们的行为。

场面一度十分混乱。

Lydia皱起眉侧脸问Allison：“我是唯一一个觉得这场面简直像群p的人吗？”

Allison看着自己的男朋友被不知道是Jackson还是Isaac的脚踢到的的脸，摇了摇头又点了点头：“月圆之夜嘛。”

“你觉得我们应该拉开他们吗？鉴于你的男朋友正在被我的男朋友踢着脑袋，我很担心他被踢得更傻。”

年轻的女猎人早已习惯了Lydia带着讽刺的笑话，狼人们也不是没这么缠成一大团地玩闹过。事实上，平日里他们经常在Derek的公寓里那张大的没道理的沙发上滚成一大团，分不清手脚还傻兮兮地笑着闹着。只是今天这个场面很明显有点不太在控制之内，而Stiles说不定下一秒就要被吓得恐慌症发作了。“我觉得Stiles……”

话音还没落，只见Stiles在狼人团中灵巧地滑了出来（从Erica与Boyd之间的缝隙里，Allison不敢相信Stiles竟然有那么瘦？！），在狼人们反应过来之前飞速地跑向两个女孩并躲在了Lydia身后。

“Stiles，你还蛮厉害……你在干什么？”Lydia刚想对Stiles的逃脱大法表示赞扬，就感觉到身后那个比自己高一个头的男孩在不安分地做着什么，双手扶着她的肩侧，脑袋在背后来回磨蹭着。

是的，的确是在……蹭她，以一种并不色情的方式，就只是单纯的磨蹭。这莫名地令Lydia想起了她家Prada喜欢舔她的手，报丧女巫的第六感令她立刻就猜到了正在发生的是什么。

“Stiles，Stiles？你还清醒吗？”Lydia没有回头，只是维持着现在的动作没有动，毕竟猫科动物偷袭后背的习惯只要有一点常识的人都知道，而现在Stiles在第一个满月是否保持着理智还是个未定的问题。

身后的男孩没有回答，只是像没了骨头一样执拗地磨蹭着，手臂得寸进尺地环抱住Lydia的脖子，脸颊蹭上她裸露的后颈，甚至还发出了满足的咕噜声。上帝啊，真的就是一直猫吗？“A, Allison，Stiles他到底在做什么？”

Allison眨眨眼睛：“他，在蹭你，我不得不说这实在是太……”

“太像一只猫了。”Lydia翻了个白眼，“你觉得他有露出尖牙撕了我的喉咙的可能性吗？”

“我觉得可能性不太大，”Allison甜甜地笑了，不保证那里面没有幸灾乐祸的含义，“他看上去真的很喜欢你呢，Lydia，而且你看……”

Lydia顺着Allison的示意看过去，只见床上混乱的狼崽子们意识到了Stiles的偷溜，试图追随着好闻的猫妖却被Scott和Derek尽全力控制在床上。但两只狼人怎么也没法控制住四只狼人很久且不伤到他们，而且这张床是如此的柔软，随便一压就是逃脱的空间。Erica是第一个冲向Lydia和Stiles的。她扑到Stiles 的身后，这一扑差点让Lydia没站稳：“看在上帝的份上！自从Boyd找到他的锚以来，已经有多少个满月没这么混乱了。”

“靠！”Scott沮丧地骂了一声，看着四只自控力绝对不过关的年轻狼人陆续奔向看起来也不怎么正常的Stiles，“Stiles在蹭这的可是他女朋友，Jackson就一点感觉都没有的吗？”

Derek看来也放弃了努力，反正那些狼崽子们似乎还保存着最基本的自控力不会伤到人。“我猜他是不在乎的，我们不如思考一下Stiles现在的症状意味着什么。”

“除了气味，我觉得他变得更灵活了，我是说，他突然能挣脱束缚衣肯定不是没有理由的，还有刚刚从我们那一团中溜出来……”Scott挠了挠后脑勺，总结到。Derek深以为然地点点头：“还有一些猫科动物的原始冲动，背后袭击，气味标记。”

“就没有人在意我的感受吗？！”

报丧女巫暴躁地说，看在圣母玛利亚的份上，她现在身后有一个简直要爬在她身上的猫妖，而猫妖的身边围了四只精力充沛的狼人一个个都想要更近地凑在猫妖的身上。Lydia从未如此清晰地感觉到自己力量上的弱小。但另外两个狼人一个猎人只是远远地站在一边向她投以同情的眼神，Scott还一脸憨厚地安慰了一句“他们不会伤害你的，Lydia”。

“你们都够了！！！！！”

报丧女巫的尖叫回荡在湖边小屋里，不知道她的尖叫会不会被听到。


	6. 06.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski found a letter.  
> A letter from Claudia.

“Deaton医生你一定要帮帮我！！！我都不敢去上学了你知道吗！一下课Erica就会堵住我上闻下闻，那样子简直就像要和我在走廊上来一炮一样，我已经被不止一个老师警告了！”

德鲁伊看着经历过满月之后身上突然就出现特殊气息的Stiles，有点忍不住自己善意的微笑。虽然他没有狼人嗅觉，但是从Derek和Scott的描述看来，Stiles现在就是个行走的“狼人薄荷”。用Scott的话来说，他每天和Stiles走在一起的时候完全忍不住偷偷深呼吸的冲动。“倒不是没有可以用来抑制气息的药……”看到Stiles突然亮起来的眼神，Deaton又补充到，“但是我不确定是否对猫妖有效，依然是因为我没有与猫妖打交道的经验。”

Stiles烦躁地揉了揉自己的头发，自暴自弃地说：“吃了总不会有生命危险吧？那我宁愿试试。”

然而事实不仅证明了这种针对狼人气味掩盖的药对于猫妖没用，还证明了一点点诡异的药味儿是打消不了狼人们对于Stiles的神奇气味的热爱的。而我们的Stiles受到的同学们各种意味深长的目光在有一次Jackson在更衣室众目睽睽之下也凑过来闻他的后颈之后达到了顶峰。

一个个晚上都跑到自己卧室睡觉就算了！一个个都要跟他抢床就算了！但是，玷污他的名声，他不能忍受！

倒不是说他喜欢所有人都认为他是处男……但是他绝对不是那种风流的人！Stiles愤愤地用拳头砸了一下床铺，怒火遇到柔软的床铺消了大半，猫妖又陷入了时不时会冒头的“为什么我还是个处男”的纠结中。他没多看重第一次觉得非要跟真爱一起之类的，但他也不想为了破处而破处地去酒吧约人（主要是这样可能会出丑）。

由于正在纠结自己的性生活，所以当父亲的声音出现在门口的时候Stiles被吓了一跳。

“Stiles？”

警长有点奇怪地看着一脸警惕地看着自己的儿子，一时间不知道是该遵从自己的职业直觉环视一下Stiles的卧室还是尊重儿子的隐私不要多问。他有点尴尬地挥了挥手里的一封看起来灰扑扑的信：“嗯……这个是给你的。”

信？这年头门口的信箱难道不都只是个用来收账单的摆设么。Stiles好奇地从床上起身，方才在想奇奇怪怪的事情的时候被父亲喊的尴尬趁机消散掉。

“之前Deaton医生不是说你妈妈……”他顿了一下，“你妈妈很可能是猫妖来着，所以我这两周一有时间就在翻她留下来的东西，然后我找到了这个。”Stiles看着手里泛黄的信封，上面用一种他并不怎么熟悉但却亲切的字体写着“给18岁之后的mischief”。

Mischief

一种特别的感觉从Stiles的后背升起，触动了某些太久太久没有动过、以至于他都不知道自己还记得的回忆。

“我没有打开，我都不知道有这封信的存在，我……”警长一手叉腰一手挠了挠后脑勺——Stiles知道这是他老爹经典的不知所措动作。虽然已经过去了十年，他们还是很少提起Claudia。Stiles看着自己的脚尖无意识地相互磨蹭着，那种每次提起母亲都会弥漫在他们父子之间的死寂又一次笼罩在卧室的门口。

“那，你看吧，我……冰箱里应该……”

“和我一起看吧，Dad。”

Stiles觉得自己应该这么说，应该做出一些改变了，他都已经成年了，而父亲……他看到父亲听到自己的话之后突然对上自己的视线，眼中带着的惊讶，混杂着犹豫，还有一点点恐惧，但最重要的，有那么一些释怀。

“来吧，晚饭可以等，花了那么久找出它的人值得和我一起看，更不用说这个人还是我最亲的老爹。”Stiles笑着说，在这一刻，就算母亲的信还轻飘飘又沉甸甸地在他的手里，笑容似乎没那么难。

而对于Stilinski警长来说，似乎踏进儿子的卧室，和他一起坐在床上打开亡妻的信也没那么难。

————————————————————

这天晚上Stiles卧室的窗户没打开。

Scott收到Stiles的短信大致了解发生了什么之后，狼群便一反常态没去日常钻窗户了。Stiles在看完信之后与父亲肩靠肩沉默了很久，但这种沉默与过去的十年里他们每次提到Claudia时都会落入的沉默完全不一样。有些事情终于过去了，Stiles不确定父亲怎么想，但对于他来说……他摆脱了一个他自己甚至都不记得了的噩梦，而这令他想哭，比之前看到母亲亲笔写下的他的昵称还要令他想哭。

真是不争气啊。

信里Claudia交代了自己猫妖的身份，并解释自己写下这封信的目的是怕自己的额颞叶痴呆加重之后彻底失去理智，无法继续陪着丈夫和儿子，在Stiles十八岁成年的时候在他身边为他解释作为一个猫妖所需要知道的事情。

她没有告诉警长自己猫妖的身份，因为她自己想过普通人的生活，猫妖的体质使得她也的确可以这么做，于是她乐于安定地结婚生子，打算等儿子长大之后由他自己决定自己未来的生活。不料却远在Stiles成年之前就被这种猫妖无力自愈的综合症缠上，于是她留下这封信，希望能在多年后或多或少弥补自己的缺席。在信里，她详细地介绍了作为猫妖会遇到的身体上的变化，以及他们能自己控制自己身体的哪些特性。在信纸上撒开的字母在弯折时微微在信纸上晕开，这个无关紧要的小细节不知为何令Stiles感到温暖。

而关于那个噩梦……

“我是如此希望我不需要写接下来的这段，但我必须要以防万一，因为我最不想看到的就是你被伤害，我亲爱的Stiles。

“在额颞叶痴呆后期，我可能会变得多疑，有被害妄想，我无法想象一个质疑你和你爸爸的我，但我必须要做好最坏的打算。如果我真的在以后的日子里这么做了，我希望你能知道，那不是我的本意，我爱你，我爱你爸爸，没有任何事情能改变这一点。

“以及对不起，一万个对不起，如果我做了那样的事情的话。

“我永远爱你，我的Mischief。”

一段被Stiles遗忘的时间，在比肯山医院的某个晚上突然浮现在他的脑海里*，与眼前这段文字交织，过于强烈的情感令刚成年的男孩呛了一下，眼前有亮点闪烁着，他不得不拽住身边的警长服肥大的袖子才在汹涌的感情流中站稳了脚跟。

警长紧紧地搂住儿子的肩膀，那肩膀已经不再那么细瘦单薄，但作为父亲，他总是希望儿子永远能在他想的时候靠在自己身边。

因为他也需要Stiles，他的Mischief。

“谢了，Dad。”

儿子在一片寂静中突如其来的道谢让警长愣了一下，然后他犹豫了五秒钟应该怎么回答。

“哈哈，如果不是这次机会，我可能永远都不会翻出来我和你妈妈最早的情书了呢，现在看起来还蛮怀念的……”

Stiles以为警长是在蹩脚地试图拯救悲伤的气氛，就像曾经的那么多次一样，他刚想抬头告诉父亲自己并没有那么难过，就发现其实警长也没那么难过。他那被生活雕刻出皱纹的脸上正陷入那种……

那种Stiles很熟悉的、在过去的两年里时常在Scott脸上看到的、令他嫌弃的表情——当然了，此时此刻出现在父亲的脸上并不令他嫌弃，只是令他有些许的惊讶。

Stiles很高兴自己不是唯一一个在今晚得到救赎的。

————————————————————

“Erica！你怎么还跟着我，”Stiles重重地关上自己储藏柜的门，“我已经没有那种气味了！”

“正是如此所以我才要跟着你。”艳红的嘴唇勾出一个不快的弧度，Erica手叉腰，说不上是在展示自己的腰臀曲线还是在表示自己的不爽，“我想要那种味道！”

“那样你就能欲求不满一样地全天跟在我边上了吗，Erica，我还希望你能在最后一个学年认真学习呢。”Stiles翻了个白眼，完全没被Erica唬住——完全是因为见了太多次了——背着书包转头就往下节课的教室走。

Erica的靴跟不依不饶地在地上踏出响亮的声音：“我欲求不满可比这个可怕多了，kitty，所以你最好能考虑一下我们的需求。”

那有人考虑过好Stiles的需求吗！

太好了，她说“欲求不满”这个词的声音有点过于大了，周围的路过的同学纷纷露出的鄙夷表情以及Stiles能听到的身后走廊拐角那里Jackson正戏谑地与Lydia分享他这边的实时情况并不能让Stiles平静分毫。

这可不行，全狼群的智商都在他身上呢，他不能辜负了月亮。

“Erica，不如我们做一个交易。”

此时身上的玫瑰香味无比浓郁的女狼人半信半疑地盯着猫妖，Stiles下意识抓了抓书包背带，狼人的这种猎食者的眼神无论看了多久都还是令他不舒服。

“你好好学习，我就定期给你你的‘狼薄荷’。”

所以什么时候good old Stiles还要操心狼群的平均学业成绩了？哦他真是个好人。在Erica带这点怀疑又真的在考虑这个提议的时候，Stiles则放任自己真的思考起狼群里精力充沛的毛茸茸们的成绩。他是说，如果大家的成绩都能比较优秀的话，就能有更多的人上同一所大学了！但肯定有人没打算读大学，这样的话……

高三可能会过去得比他预想中的要快，拜托，高一入学那会儿在曲棍球队里坐冷板凳的日子还历历在目，突然他们现在也是在图书馆书架上签过名的学生了。如果不提前计划好一切，到时候分别就是不可避免的了。

“行啊，说话算话，但是你得答应不会给别人特例。”Erica撅着嘴说，“Isaac和Boyd的成绩也好不到哪里去，而Jackson现在的成绩肯定上不了他想去的纽约大学。”

Stiles发现自己所在意的竟然是Jackson想去纽约大学而自己竟然不知道这一点而不是狼人的讨价还价。如愿以偿的女狼人在Stiles脸颊上亲了一口之后踏着正红色的长筒皮靴离开，Stiles一边抹着口红印子一边开始出神地思考这些关于毕业和大学的问题。

等等，这种问题不应该是狼群的Alpha最需要的担心的吗？

“不，Stiles，比起那个，我只担心你们这些小家伙会不会遇到生命危险。”Derek微微卷着上唇说，Stiles卧室里的单人沙发在一段时间之前成为了他看书优选地点之一，虽然这样会令他无时无刻不在被Stiles的絮叨纠缠着，但是他不介意。

Stiles关掉一个对于他的经济学论文没什么用的网页，开始浏览搜索引擎给出的下一个选项：“但是你是Alpha啊，就，我还以为所有的Alpha都会有那种变态的控制欲，需要自己所有的Beta都时时刻刻在自己身边那样。”

Derek决定先把这一页看完再回答精力从来不集中的男孩，所以他沉默了一会儿才开口：“大部分狼人是这样的，但你们总得去上大学，而我则一直还在摸索怎么当一个更好的Alpha。”

“嗯哼。”Stiles用鼻音回应，一刻不停地倾倒自己的想法：“要我说你做的挺好的了，反正比Peter强。你想啊，这个世界上能有几个狼人做到与猎人和平共处甚至有时会合作？”

Alpha低沉地咕噜了一声，不置可否，但Stiles知道这个阴沉寡言的狼人已经被自己的话愉悦到了，他就是知道。“那么，如果我们走了，你有什么计划？”问出这个问题后，Stiles才意识到自己今天担忧了半天的“大家会分开”中也包括Derek Hale，那个两年前把自己的脑袋砸在方向盘上的狼人。当然会包括Derek Hale！Stiles暗自对自己说，当然包括他，不然生活还有什么乐子呢。

Derek瞪了他一眼，像是Stiles问了什么不该问的问题一样——好吧他的确经常问这样的问题，但是Stiles并不觉得这个问题有什么大不了的！这个问题有什么问题吗？Stiles理直气壮地瞪了回去，只见Alpha危险地抿着嘴，露出那种“我要撕了你的喉咙”的表情。“有什么问题吗？我就不能关心一下社交能力低下、走在路上会被怀疑是杀人犯的狼人先生离开了Beta们之后的生活计划么，鉴于我们已经认识了两年你还没有撕了我的喉咙，我这是在通过朋友之间的关心表达自己的感激之情。”

——Ooops，这句话大概属于“有问题”的范畴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这里指的是第四季那里Stiles被Dread Doctors引出的那段记忆，当时把我虐的一下子就泪目了，我必须要解开这个结。


	7. 07.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Stiles felt annoyed during the selection of the lacrosse team.  
> And how Derek show up and comfort (in an strange way) him.

“McCall！Stilinski！你们在那边干什么，卿卿我我吗？等选拔结束之后有的是时间给你们在淋浴间卿卿我我。现在快把你们的屁股挪过来！”

Stiles忍不住翻了个白眼——他只是在和Scott聊一些正儿八经、甚至是关于他们曲棍球队的事情——最后理了一下自己的球杆上的兜网，站到了精神奕奕的教练身边。尽管人都到齐了，Finstock还是刺耳地吹了一声哨子以吸引精力充沛的年轻人们的注意力。

“好了，新的学年，我希望能看到新的气象！懒懒散散、不务正业、缺席训练诸如此类的现象是绝不允许的！”教练狠狠地瞪了一眼时不时会因为类似于为了拯救比肯山被风暴削为平地之类的事情而缺席训练的Scott和Stiles，Stiles相信就算亲爱的教练知道他们是为了什么而缺席训练也不会觉得那比曲棍球训练重要。

“但是Jackson也…”Stiles试图指出某个分明每次也会跟他们一起缺席训练的另一个队长，对就是那个正站在教练背后用眼神挑衅他们的那个混蛋。

又一声刺耳的哨声阻止了Stiles的话，于是Stiles只能在教练侧过身继续他激情洋溢的演讲的时候冲抱着胸一脸欠揍表情的Jackson竖了个中指。有的时候Stiles觉得Finstock要么是对自己和Scott有偏见，要么就是他与Jackson有什么不可告人的关系。

“Danny退出了球队，哦上帝作证我爱他，以一种不那么基的方式。我会想念他的。”Finstock的语气就像是他不会在经济课上看到Danny了一样，“然而Greenburg还留着！”如果哪天爆出来他们的教练其实与Greenburg是相爱相杀Stiles也不会惊讶的，“是时候吸收新鲜血液了，我们的两个队长都即将光荣退役——当然了，除非他们是如此乐意留在队里以至于没有兴趣提高自己的学术成绩……”Scott有些不好意思地抓了抓后脑勺，而Jackson则露出了受冒犯的神情，“一视同仁！你们这些老骨头是不是已经不比那些年轻的孩子了？不要笑Leahy，当你被低年级的学弟按在地上摩擦的时候你就会后悔了。”

教练拍了拍手：“老规矩，先射门测试，再是带球过人测试，去吧孩子们，最后一年了！让我骄傲一下，德文福预科要来的消息你们也都知道了。”

在他们去场边的路上，Stiles絮絮叨叨地吐槽着他们作为有三个狼人的队伍，竟然每次都能因为这样那样的原因输掉重要的比赛，真是人神共愤。

“现在又有了一只猫妖。”Isaac补充到。Stiles瞪了他一眼，自暴自弃地在手里拍了拍球棍：“别说了，我觉得我这个新体质在打曲棍球上没有任何优势！我妈妈可没研究过什么‘猫妖的运动机理’。”

“我们这不就要知道了嘛~”Jackson不知道什么时候溜到了他们身后，一边超过他们一边用他那常用的欠揍语气说。

——关于Jackson，这点其实蛮诡异的，Stiles打赌学校里大部分人都还以为Jackson与Scott，Stiles还是那种死对头一般的关系，鉴于他们总是是不是有语言冲突。如果他们知道每次Jackson是怎么毫不在乎地在Derek的公寓或者Stiles家或者Scott家与所有人团成一团，可能会惊讶得怀疑这里是平行世界。Jackson似乎乐于在学校保持着他那有钱的、（Stiles认为无比可笑的）校霸形象。甚至前几天他忍不住也去闻Stiles的气味的时候都是以一种装模作样的威胁姿态接近Stiles的。

无论如何，Jackson Whittmore都是个混蛋，只不过之前他是一个总是找他们茬的混蛋，现在是个找他们乐子的混蛋——比如刚刚他干的事情。Stiles冲着球队队长的背影做了个鬼脸，撇头对Scott说：“你就从没有考虑过，哪怕一点点冲动，跟Jackson一对一，用上你们的‘月亮能力’，打一次曲棍球？”

另一个队长憨厚地露出微笑：“没有，球棍会被我们弄坏的……嗨，Liam！”

浅金色头发的男孩在不远处冲他们挥挥手，他会是个顶呱呱的曲棍球队员，如果不是去年他转学来的时候选拔赛已经过去了，Stiles愿意用自己的宝贝吉普打赌他能进曲棍球队。“加油！球队需要你！”Stiles跟他比了一个大拇指。话说回来如果他去年转学来的时候就赶上了选拔赛，那看起来其实可能还有点可疑，你知道的，打入Scott身边的潜伏势力啊什么的，天地可鉴那孩子的运动神经实在是有点太发达了。

Finstock兴冲冲地去和低年级生又说了一大通又是鼓励又是恐吓的话后，才吹响哨子宣布选拔开始。

Stiles排在Scott身后，Isaac之前，他有点紧张地把自己的球棍在手里不停地转着，以至于有点磨疼了手心。Scott和Isaac肯定是闻到了什么或者听到了什么，不约而同地向他投来了那种，那种Stiles除了形容为狗狗眼之外没有其他任何能形容了的眼神（这难道是什么狼人们共通的特性吗）担忧地看着他。

“没关系，大不了就是出点丑，”Scott小小地微笑这说，“你想我们以前出的丑还少吗。”

所以这很安慰人吗？Stiles在心里疯狂吐槽，而且现在没人陪着他一起出丑了啊！Scott可已经是熟练青年狼人了，而他自己还是个刚成为猫妖两个多星期的家伙。况且当年Scott还有Derek和Peter跟在他身后上赶着想要教他怎么当好一个狼人！唉，当年真是年轻无知。Stiles充满了怀旧地想。

当他从突然的怀旧中回过神来的时候，Scott已经攥紧了手中的球棍开始了他的射门了。

走神害人啊。

Scott完美的射门令在场的大家爆发出了掌声和口哨，他走回来的时候拍了拍Stiles的肩侧并给了他一个鼓励而又安心的眼神。Stiles冲着好友点点头，下意识地转了转手上的球棍。

哨声响起，Stiles敏捷地捞起地上的球朝着球门跑去。跑动的时候的确有母亲曾在信中一带而过的“轻盈感”，不过总的来说Stiles并没有那种狼人们大概会有的体能增强了的感觉（不要问他不是狼人是怎么知道所谓的“狼人们大概会有的体能增强了的感觉”的）。

射门不是那么好，但是也不赖，起码堪堪进球门了。Stiles沮丧地耸耸肩，回头却看到大家都一脸见了鬼了的表情看着自己，Isaac上前两步，在Stiles开口之前一把搂住他的肩低声说：“你刚刚动作的速度实在是太快了！你就不能收敛一点吗，那实在是太……超自然了。”Scott也凑了过来，鸡啄米似的点脑袋。

如果疑惑可以实体化，Stiles的脑袋上方此时此刻一定漂浮着一串问号。“什么，什么速度快？我感觉我很正常啊，没什么突然爆发的力气，Scott你也记得上次你和Derek体力碾压我的测试……”

“是，但是你刚刚的反应速度，那绝对不是常人能做到的，”Scott说，“甚至我会说，比狼人还要敏捷，你确定你妈妈没有提到这部分？”

“那只是一封信，又不是什么操作说明书！”Stiles皱着眉说，自从那天之后，他突然就能在自己或者旁人提到自己的母亲的时候不再有那种窒息一般的缺失感了。教练的大嗓门远远地传来：“Stilinski，你是不是嗑药了！”

Stiles露出一个难以置信的表情喊了回去：“如果我嗑药了你觉得我爹还能让我四肢健全地出家门吗？”这令所有人，包括Finstock都笑了起来，他走过来狠狠地拍了拍Stiles的后背，充满赞许地说：“看来有人在暑假勤奋训练了啊，下一个，Leahy到你了！”Isaac扁扁嘴，得到了Stiles和Scott让他放心的眼神之后小跑着归队准备开始他的射门。

“所以，超强的反应能力和敏捷？”Scott带着点惊讶又带着点疑惑地压低声音总结到。

“然而体力依旧很烂。”Stiles看着Isaac完美的射门，不无抱怨地说，“而且刚刚教练拍我的力道很大，但是不应该会这么疼的。”

Scott闻言，把自己的手搭上了Stiles的小臂，不由分说地吸走了一部分疼痛。“Wow，兄弟，这的确有点疼。”

“你说呢，”Stiles活动了一下肩胛骨，“你们狼人有类似的小烦恼吗？因为我现在可真为这种感官敏感而头疼。”

无辜的眼神令Stiles明白他们狼人大概真的是一种人神共愤的超自然生物吧。他讨厌生活。

————————————————————

Stiles在后续的带球过人选拔中被撞到疼痛袭遍全身的时候，他对人生的厌恶攀升到了顶峰（开玩笑的，但的确hurt like hell），虽然他也意识到了自己的灵敏并努力加以利用，但不被撞到是不可能的，拜托这可是曲棍球比赛，怎么可能没有肢体碰撞。

于是这就是为什么他现在摊在自己的床上，不想拖着隐隐发痛的身体去参加所谓的“曲棍球选拔赛后的狼群庆祝趴体”——反正他也不是狼人，那种有逆天的自愈能力和逆天的体能还自带健美身材、低吼起来充满气势的超自然生物。

“很疼吗。”

哦，以及能静悄悄钻别人家窗户的超自然生物，但是拥有猫妖听力的他现在是能听到那轻巧的脚步声的——不过悄无声息钻窗户这一点似乎他也能做到，什么时候试一试用这招能不能半夜吓唬到睡觉的Jackson。

“你是能闻出来痛苦的那个，不如你来告诉我？”Stiles哼哼唧唧地说，在床上蠕动着朝向墙的方向，“你怎么来了，可不能让那一群青少年狼人群狼无首啊。”

“Scott很令人放心。”Derek说着坐在了床沿，Stiles能感觉到背后有一块床垫凹了下去，重力使得他的身体有往那一侧转的趋势，于是他又扭了扭以保持自己面墙的姿势。

“Stiles…”Stiles感觉到Alpha的手隔着被子落在自己的肩膀上，语气简直是像在带幼儿园小朋友，哄着要让Stiles转过身似的。

这不是第一次，Stiles缩在被子里，脑袋中的齿轮嘎吱作响。这不是第一次Derek变得如此诡异了，也不知道什么时候是第一次，反正他们因为这样那样的原因独处的时候，这个Alpha有时会十分的……有耐心。就，绝对不属于那种big bad sour werewolf应该有的耐心，而每当这种时候，Stiles都会有种自己的絮叨和毒舌像是打在棉花上的拳头一样的感觉，以至于还有点手足无措。

比如现在。

“Derek你今天是不是从错误的那侧下了床？只有这样能解释你为什么会突然从大坏狼变成了人畜无害的……”

Stiles的话还没说完，他的被子就被从脖颈处一点也不温柔地掀开了，那只刚刚隔着被子的手现在带着高于普通人类的体温落在Stiles的胳膊上。用脚趾都能猜出来Derek是要做什么，Stiles翻了个白眼，但同时也没法抑制当疼痛感从身上抽离时留下的轻松感。

“Stilinski夫人有没有提到任何办法能让你不这么……”

“容易受伤？” Stiles喷着鼻息接话，轻松感消失无踪，全身的肌肉再一次紧绷起来，带着点自暴自弃，“为什么所有人都在问我我妈的信里有没有说这个，有没有说那个，如果说了我能不试着用起来吗？就像我隐藏了那种会让你们狼人发疯的气味？”他腾地坐起身瞪着近在咫尺的Alpha。

Derek挑起了一边眉毛，无声地表达着自己的迷惑。

Stiles又遇上了那种拳头打上棉花的感觉，这不对。他重重地叹了口气，肩膀低垂，痛感再度袭来。“我猜我该说对不起，我只是……”他掀开了剩下的被子下床，甚至懒得穿上拖鞋直接走向自己乱七八糟的书桌，拉开抽屉拿出了什么，一言不发地走回来，把信塞给目光一直追随着他的狼人头子，在Derek还没来得及看清是什么的时候就再次爬上了床，拉起被子盖到脖子，转头看向墙的方向。

“这点疼我还是能忍的，你以为是谁跟着你们这群不怕受伤的狼人跑来跑去了两年？”

Derek感觉到手上的纸带着点经年累月后的硬脆质感，脑海里有个猜测，但他有点不敢相信，直到他看到了纸上用充满温柔的字体写下的字句。

原来Stiles的父母会叫他Mischief。


	8. 08.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles had a touching conversation with... Jackson.

Stiles最近会时而思考自己是不是很贪心。

曾经他与Scott在学校里默默无闻、在曲棍球队坐冷板凳的时候，他们期盼着能成为学校里受欢迎的孩子（谁没想过呢）；而当Scott被Peter咬了成为狼人，他俩卷入这一系列超自然的事情，成为学校里的公众人物之一，还藏着一些不为人知的秘密的时候，Stiles开始痛恨自己的人类身体，痛恨自己不能更强大（倒不是说他嫉妒Scott，但是变得有超级能力的确比没有好）；而当他十八岁猫妖血统觉醒，获得了超人的听力和奇特的嗅觉，还有比狼人还灵敏的反应能力的时候，他开始嫌弃自己敏感的体质。

“我觉得你这不是贪心，”Jackson一脸嫌弃地说，“这叫矫情。”他甚至没有为此停下他举杠铃的动作。

好吧，无论Stiles是不是贪心，Jackson绝对是混蛋。Stiles翻了一个白眼，他真是脑子进了水才会找永远什么都不缺的这家伙来袒露心声。

“但是，我可以向你担保，所有人都这样。”Jackson一副不耐烦的样子把杠铃卡回架子上坐起身，Stiles真希望自己看向狼人肩部和手臂上的肌肉的目光里没有那么多的羡慕，“所有人都会这样，不然你以为我当初为什么逼着你和Scott？”

……哦，对，Stiles想起来自己为什么想和Jackson聊这件事了。因为Jackson Whittmore是个又帅又多金成绩还不错的臭屁混蛋，竟然还想要狼人的力量，并为此不惜经历了那么多操蛋的事情——Stiles觉得那是赤裸裸的报应。

“变得更强，这样就不用害怕任何事，不用依赖别人的保护和帮助，是个人都会想要这样吧。”Jackson耸了耸肩，“Derek都是Alpha了，但我打赌他也想变得更强……你和Scott是不是每天一闲下来就会思考这么矫情的问题，所以Scott他才每天一副忧郁圣母的样子？Ewwwww….”

“那你呢？”都这么久了如果Stiles还没学会怎么免疫Jackson的讽刺，那他可真不适合跟一群闹闹嚷嚷的狼人混在一起。

Jackson扁了一下嘴：“一样啊，我说的还不够清楚吗，Stiles你的注意力分散症——管他叫什么呢——在变成猫咪之后还没好？”他站起身，伸手示意Stiles把毛巾给他，后者却后退了半步，一脸Jackson不把话说清楚他就绝对不会把毛巾交出去的模样。Jackson冲Stiles龇了龇牙，肩背上的肌肉耸动着，一副要进攻的模样，但是Stiles知道他不会。

“伙计，下次装的像一点，我现在可不像两年前那样不了解你了。”Stiles忍住心底那个正疯狂反对的声音伸出手拍了拍虚张声势的狼人汗津津的肩侧（很脏的！），露出一个他自己也知道很欠揍的笑容。而被嘲弄了的狼人则喷出一声鼻息，从Stiles手里抢过毛巾擦了擦脸上的汗然后搭在了肩上。“我真不懂你为什么要来问我，我看上去像是Lucy吗？*”

Stiles配合地笑了笑（虽然这一点都不好笑）：“我需要付你5美分吗？”

Jackson无可奈何地看了看自己的同伴，也露出一个笑容——自从他不得不和Stiles还有Scott和平相处之后，他有点惊讶地发现与Stiles打交道比与Scott打交道比他想象中的要轻松一点儿：“我的出诊费你可付不起，猫咪。”他径直走出健身房，Stiles亦步亦趋：“所以Whittmore医生可以友情出诊吗？”

“Stiles，我说的很清楚了，每个人都会有这样的心理，只是每个人处理这种心理的方式不同，”Jackson突然停在走廊中间，Stiles差点撞上他——还好没撞上，不然Stiles也得要洗个澡了——他的表情变得严肃，那种真的真的真的很少在这家伙脸上看到的严肃，“我选择了铤而走险的那条路，如果让我现在再选择一次，我会不再那么做，但如今的我不后悔。”他瞥了愣住的Stiles一眼，“给你作为参考，但是你可别出事啊，Scott和Derek都承受不来，他们可能会把比肯山给掀了。现在我要去冲个澡，除非你想和我来个鸳鸯浴，不然就滚远点。”

Stiles露齿而笑，目送着Jackson的背影远去。但这个微笑没能持续很久，旁人的经历并不能替Stiles做出任何决定，对于猫妖这个身份的认同还是虚无缥缈无处扎根。

但既然想要变强无可厚非……

 

“我曾经想过你来问我这个问题，但我一直更以为Scott会是那个来问我的人。”

德鲁伊的脸在角度刁钻的台灯灯光下有一大半隐在黑暗中，加上他本来的肤色和充斥着办公室的绝不简单的木制品，Stiles头一次在动物医院感受到这么压抑的氛围。他一时说不出什么有意义的话，毕竟他也之想好了之前的那一大段请求该怎么说，于是他下意识地重复“Scott？”

“那个孩子还是太直率了。”Deaton叹了口气，“也可能是因为他有太多可以依靠的了。”他抬头看向站在桌前的Stiles，一如既往地神秘，“对不起，Stiles，我可能没法给你你想要的全部，我这里的主要是治愈狼人的方法，加上猫妖这个种群过于隐蔽……”

“那总该有什么，超自然生物共通的治疗方法？我不想这么容易受伤，Doctor，我现在连曲棍球赛都很勉强，如果教练看到我身上的淤青，他再怎么虐待队员都会勒令我坐板凳的！”Stiles的手在空中漫无目的地挥舞着表达主人的绝望。

兽医做手势让男孩冷静一些，站起身在他背后的书柜上翻找着：“有，但是不多，所以我说我可能没法给你你想要的全部。”他抽出两本手工装订的羊皮纸札记，还有一本看起来绝对是Stiles年纪的好几倍的书递给Stiles，“你可以先看，千万不要自己尝试，我每周五下午等你来实践。”

书有味道，那种Stiles才闻得到的味道，带着浓重混杂的草药气息，加上陈旧的灰尘，Stiles忍不住打了个喷嚏。Deaton继续说：“你有这个想法是好的，因为……”

Deaton的语气像是有什么非常不好的事情就要发生了，但他总是这种语气，大家都习惯了，所以当兽医让他通知全体狼群今天晚上来兽医院开会的时候，Stiles才意识到真的有什么事要发生了。

 

“Ghost Rider？”

狼崽们脸上一片空白的表情令Deaton忍不住扶额，这些年轻人身为超自然生物，却对超自然的世界一无所知，无忧无虑得让他头疼。

“他们能驾驭鬼魂和地狱火焰，并收割人的灵魂。一般来说他们只会收割恶人的灵魂以复仇，不过他们的善恶观很……固执。”Deaton言简意赅地解释着，他痛恨这些孩子脸上露出的空白表情，他们对于危险没有概念，自己百般提点也没有用，只有他们真的面对着那些危险的时候才……

“像复仇女神那样的？”Isaac发问，“那他们每天得多忙啊。”他的话引得狼崽子们吃吃地小声笑起来，这令Deaton更恼火了。平日里温文尔雅的兽医把手上的书重重地拍在不锈钢的手术台上发出沉闷的声响，成功地震慑了毛躁的年轻人们。“他们一旦想要杀哪个人，那个人一定会死。而我恐怕，现在有一批Ghost Rider看上了Jackson你。”

诊所里终于安静了下来。Deaton环视了一圈之后继续说：“Scott，Allison呢？”

突然被点名的Scott一脸迷茫：“她，她一般不会来我们的小型会议啊……”大家也都一脸迷茫，只有Lydia突然尖叫了一声，急促地说：“她今天没来学校，她告诉我是因为她，她爷爷死了……”她看向德鲁伊，带这点难以置信，“难道是，那些家伙……？”

Deaton点了点头：“是的，昨天晚上发生的，今早Chris联系了我，跟我讨论了这件事情，我们一致认为是Ghost Rider的杰作，而Gerard咎由自取，但是……”

“……但是他们杀了Gerard之后并没有离开？”Derek抱着胸阴沉地问。

“是的，他们不会离开的，一般Ghost Rider会在一个地方杀几个他们认为罪有应得的人才会结束屠杀。而按照他们杀的这个人推测，其他可能的目标中最有可能的就是Jackson。”Deaton说着，目光落在了有些局促不安的曲棍球队队长身上。

“因为Gerard指使他去做的那些事？”Lydia下意识地半护着自己的男朋友，“我们都知道他别无选择，他是受害者！”

Deaton轻轻摇了摇头：“我们知道，他们也知道，但是他们并不会对此满意的。”

“Lydia…”Jackson开口，房间里所有人都下意识看向了他，他们看到了一个他们不怎么熟悉的Jackson，但也不是彻底没见过。

很久之前的那天晚上他们见过，那个经历孵化和挣扎最后蜕变成狼人的Jackson在Lydia怀里醒来的时候，就是这个样子的，不设防而迷茫，褪去了平日里令人反感的壳——也就是在那一刻，Stiles觉得Jackson还没那么无药可救。

似乎所有人都知道Jackson要说什么了。

“不，你不要开口，Jackson Whittmore，”Lydia以一种咄咄逼人的态度飞快地转过身，食指贴上Jackson的嘴唇，“我不知道你哪根筋搭错了，但如果你还想四肢健全地活着的话，就不要说话，安安静静让我们来思考怎么对付那些Ghost Rider。”

Deaton很快就开始与除了Jackson之外的狼人们讨论了起来，Stiles站在一边，一时不确定自己是该加入讨论还是和Lydia一起去安抚一下反常的Jackson。

然后他想起了早些时候自己与Jackson的聊天。无论如何，Jackson都罪不至死，再说了，他甚至都因为这些死过一次了！

Jackson现在的的确确成为了他一开始想要成为的样子，只是作为代价，曾经他在控制下做的那些事情阴魂不散，现在甚至要来夺他的性命。Stiles咬着嘴唇，他想再问一遍Jackson他是否后悔，不知道答案与早些时候的会不会有不同。

但有一件事可以确定，Stiles会倾尽他的所有来保护这个蓝眸的狼人。

狼群中的其他人亦然。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy*：这里指的是史努比里的Lucy Van Pelt，副业心理门诊，我记得5美分一小时？XD


	9. 09

狼群坐在Derek的公寓里，天色一点点地变暗，每个人的神经也一点点地绷紧。

他们经历过这些，面对着落日，做好他们能做的一切准备，等待潜伏在暗夜中的危险到来。他们在过去的两年里经历过很多次，保护着普通人，或是其他超自然生物。

但这次，要保护的是狼群成员。

公寓的墙角边沿被撒了宽宽的花椒木灰，狼人们都处于半变身状态积蓄着力量，Allison带了她的弓弩，Lydia坐在沙发上Jackson的身边，用她带着魔力的声音试图令狼人的精神状态平和下来。不好说到底是要被夺去性命的Jackson更紧张还是保护着他的人们更紧张。

而Stiles，Stiles在争分夺秒地研究Deaton给他的那些关于Ghost Rider，还有关于治疗的书，希望能找到什么边边角角上被人忽略的关键。事实上，学习那些治疗方法对于并不是萨满血统的他只能是事倍功半*，但Stiles必须得做些什么，做些什么变得更强才行。

“有人担心我们明天的经济学小测么？”

Boyd试图活跃一下房间里死寂而紧张的气氛，无果。只有Isaac配合地干笑了一声，说Finstock早就放弃他了。

但是Jackson的经济学成绩一直很好，Stiles忍不住想，他想去纽约大学，以后肯定是要读MBA那些玩意的，然后每天穿得西装革履，去做一些动动手指就是几万资金流的工作。

“谢谢你了，猫咪，但是我其实更想去学法，或者学医。”

他想得这么大声吗？！Stiles一惊，差点把手里薄脆的莎草纸折断，一时间也不知道该怎么回答，倒是Isaac替他接了话。

“我也想，我想学兽医。”

但是他说完似乎就有点后悔了，Stiles注意到他不安地看了一眼Derek的位置，而Stiles只花了五秒就明白了正在发生的事情。

平时狼群聚会的时候大家无话不谈，但他们从未在那时候谈论过高中毕业之后的去向。

对于总得聚在一起才能有群体感（这真的是种很玄妙的说法，Stiles总觉得这肯定有很大一部分是心理作用和心理暗示）的狼人们——尽管是他们的Alpha是个年轻而实行自由放任政策的Alpha——来说，毕业之后的发展真是个禁忌的问题呢。房间里一时间进入了某种尴尬的沉寂，但说实话竟然比刚刚的紧张要强一些。

Stiles隐约记得之前Derek跟自己聊天的时候表示过对狼崽子们离开比肯山去上大学的不介意态度，正当他搜肠刮肚寻找破解着尴尬局面的聪明话时，Derek却开口了：

“我在纽约读了社区大学。”

整个房间里的人都以一种带着些许放松的惊讶看向Alpha，他只是自顾自地说了下去：“还是个蛮不错的体验的，我是说，我也不知道为什么我跑去纽约只上了个社区大学，我猜主要还是因为……”他顿了一下，“因为Laura，她很优秀，你们知道她被纽约大学商学院录取了吗。”

一时间房间里没人接话。

事实上是没人敢接话，也没人知道怎么接话。刚刚Jackson的话Stiles没能接上就已经令他莫名郁闷了，加上脑海里莫名跳出来的前几天的某个晚上自己头脑一热把母亲的信塞给这个狼人的那一刻。

“那你们Hale家族可真有钱。”

看起来Alpha根本没料到会得到这样的应答，他挑起了一边眉毛露出一个被逗乐了似的的表情，又带着点他常有的一点点欠揍。

“Hale家族的确很富有。”他抬眼看了看天花板，又看回调笑他的猫妖，“这栋楼是我的。”

一屋子年轻人发出惊叹的抽气，Stiles则真情实感嫉妒起Derek Hale流行小说男主角一样的人设。他只与Scott聊过大学的事情，后者表示他没怎么打算去上大学，不仅是因为太贵了，还因为他的成绩也没什么去深造的意义。Scott拍了拍自己最好的朋友的肩侧：“你就不一样了，伙计，你这个成绩肯定得去大学，奖学金什么的对你来说肯定没问题！”

Stiles猜Lydia肯定也是要去上大学的，学数学，然后去得那个什么菲尔茨奖，但Lydia与Jackson一样都不需要操心学费问题，所以他也从未主动与那对甜蜜小情侣聊过这个问题。

“所以我，嗯，我很乐意给你们学生贷款，没利息的那种。”

这会儿不是个谈这种严肃问题的好时机啊！Stiles愣住了，差点把手中的札记掉到地上。而Erica还唯恐天下不乱地鼓起了掌。Isaac则摸着下巴在嘟哝着如果把现在在自己名下的那栋房子卖出去，学费生活费应该没什么问题。

“我还以为作为Alpha会很不愿意看到自己的狼群成员离开呢。”Allison好奇地问。

Derek抱胸看向猎人的女儿，轻轻摇了摇头：“我情感上是不愿意的，但理智上我知道我应该这么做，你们都有自己的人生。”

Stiles打赌在场的所有狼群成员都松了口气（可能Scott没有，这个迟钝到家的狼人）。但突然撞上巨大的玻璃的异物突然又使公寓里的气氛紧张了起来，战斗的本能令几只狼人发出了低沉的吼声。

状似鸟类的巨大黑影因为玻璃下的花椒树灰而没能真的撞破玻璃，它的哀鸣声划破了阴沉的天际，甚至令玻璃震动了起来。“这是什么玩意？！”Boyd忍不住大吼起来。

“应该是Ghost Rider的坐骑，它们的本质是它们主人的力量和黑暗，一般的物理攻击对他们无效。”做足了功课的Stiles大声地说，“我没想到它们会……这么大！Deaton给了我一些不是德鲁伊也可以用的咒语……”他从一直放在身边的背包里拿出了几个瓶瓶罐罐和一个笔记本，“不过它们进不来我们也没必要对付他们，只要他们还被花椒木灰挡在外面就好。”

“巫师猫妖。”尽管危险当前，Lydia还是忍不住调侃了一句，但她的目光没有从那个巨大的黑影上挪开。那黑影像个有了独立活动能力的影子。入侵失败的它在巨大的玻璃外盘旋着，用应该是它的爪子和喙的部分试探性触碰着花椒木灰形成的屏障。

Stiles咳嗽了一声以示抗议，但也没多说什么。一时间公寓里又回到了之前的紧张气氛，不同的是如今不再那么安静，像是要提醒房间里的人它的存在一样，鸟形黑影时不时发出怵人的鸣叫。

“等到日出，它应该就会消失了。”Stiles忍不住补充道，话音刚落，第二只“大鸟”就出现了，加入了第一只一起盘旋试探。两只鸟几乎遮盖了正面玻璃窗，挡住了外界的夜色微弱光芒，仿佛月食发生。

“那它们的主人呢？”Lydia警惕地问，“他们不会用坐骑吸引我们的注意力，然后……”

所有人身后的大门突然响起了被沉重撞击的声音，与此同时那些黑影鸟突然再次冲击起了玻璃。全神贯注于窗外的黑影鸟的Isaac被吓得字面意义上地跳了起来，他看向门的方向又看了看Lydia，带着点抱怨地开玩笑说：“报丧女巫真的不是乌鸦嘴吗。”后者还了他一个白眼。

“我猜门外的就是Ghost Rider本尊了，可能还是‘本尊们’。”Stiles吐吐舌头说，“同样地，花椒木灰对他们有防御作用，只要他们进不来就一切还好。”

“但是我猜测Gerard家那边也有花椒木灰吧。”Derek的目光在门和窗之间警惕地来回梭巡着，一边质疑道。

“这种时候就不要给大家增加压力了Derek！”Stiles埋怨地吼回去，翻开自己的笔记本开始复习Deaton教给自己的咒语。备战状态的Alpha只是分出了一秒钟扁了一下嘴，没有对于自己被大吼大叫表示任何不满。

大门和窗户两边的试探令狼群陷入一种被前后夹击的处境，两侧传来的越来越大力的冲击仿佛铡刀落下的倒计时。Stiles吞咽了一口唾沫，再一次开口：“Ghost Rider是有实体的，所以他们的坐骑就交给我和Lydia，你们对付主人，记住，直视他们兜帽下面可能会给你们带来强制性的恐惧感，最好不要这么做，也要做好足够的心理准备。”

“我们会保护你们的后背。”Scott给了Stiles一个令人安心的眼神。

Stiles在这一刻几乎忘记了自己的猫妖身份，拜托，这跟他还没成为猫妖之前那几次行动中自己在队伍中做信息提供和指挥的角色根本没区别！

但现在可不是分心反思自己的新超自然身份是否有用的时候，Stiles紧盯着玻璃外仿若见到新鲜尸体而兴奋不已的秃鹫一样的黑影，攥紧了手中的那瓶泥土色的粉末。

Ghost Rider的能量从死亡来，他们的坐骑更纯粹，所以用提纯精粹过的、代表孕育生命的泥土有一定的中和作用，只是不确定Ghost Rider的能量有多强大，所以最后的效果是未知的。

可以听出来两边冲击的力道都在一点点增强，像是在试探着花椒木灰能抵挡的底线，而距离太阳升起还有很久的时间，所有人的神经都在随着一次比一次动静更大的撞击绷得越来越紧。这就像在斗兽场笼子中充满绝望的等待，因为笼门不知何时会打开，强迫里面的人去面对攻击和杀戮。

等待越久越是煎熬。

————————————————————

大门和玻璃几乎是同一时刻被击破的，说不清是沉重的铁门被掀开撞上墙壁的声音还是巨大的玻璃碎裂的声音更令耳膜发痛。

紧绷了太久的神经和肌肉在那一瞬间终于得以有所动作，在过去的一年里被几次战斗洗礼出来的狼群如今有了一定程度的实战经验和配合作战的默契，Derek和Boyd正面迎上一个Ghost Rider而Scott和Isaac则迎上另一个，Allison和Erica在侧面寻找他们的漏洞伺机进攻。

房间里的温度一下子超自然地降了十度，毫无疑问是带着死亡气息的Ghost Rider造成的，但此时此刻无人有暇在意这个。公寓的两只暗影大鸟鸣叫着伸出利爪，黑雾一般的它们挟带着力量，在它身周的空气中几乎有形地波动着，Stiles凭借着猫妖身份给予他的灵敏的反应和速度，瞅准时机闪身到了两只大鸟之间，双手将Deaton给他的“魔法泥土”洒向相反的方向，然后一刻也不浪费地吟起了咒语。

一时间房间里充斥着尖利的鸣叫、沉重的肉搏声、肉体撞上水泥柱或地面的声音、吃痛的声音、蕴含着力量和愤怒的狼吼，Stiles几乎要听不到自己念咒的声音。当报丧女巫的尖叫声震动起地面上的碎玻璃的时候，终于吟唱完毕的猫妖下意识地捂住了耳朵。满意地看着两块巨大的黑雾剧烈地抖动着，仿佛有什么及其不稳定的东西在搅乱它们。

利用Lydia的尖叫作为攻击方式真是种伤敌一千自损八百的方式，Stiles这么想着望向声音的方向，下一秒却惊得下意识松开了捂住双耳的手。

一只Ghost Rider已然解决了三只狼人，正在逼近退到螺旋台阶后的Lydia和Jackson。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一个很难看不出来的对Out of Milk的致敬


	10. 10

Jackson Whittmore是个混蛋，他自己很清楚这一点，每个人的生存方式不一样，他只是觉得自己在这种生活方式下更舒服些罢了。他家境优渥，成绩优秀，即便有这些可能令很多人羡慕的出身，他依旧渴求力量。他知道追求力量毫无疑问会付出代价，他已经做好了心理准备。

他没料到的是，自己会被别人冒着生命危险、不求回报地救下。在最后那一刻，躺在Stiles那家伙的烂吉普前，他甚至有过那种自暴自弃的想法，模糊地想着就这么死了也好。

混蛋的一生就该有个会被别人唾弃为“活该”的结束。

但似乎他的pack并不这么想，他们接纳了蓝眼睛的狼人，Lydia依旧是他般配的女友，就连曾经互看不顺眼的Scott和Stiles也把曾经的互相中伤过渡成了朋友之间的调笑。

Jackson知道这美好的一切也都会有代价，迟早有一天，那些代价会找上门来，更坏的情况下，可能还会伤害到这美好。

他不希望这样的情况发生。

但现在眼前的一切……近在咫尺的黑色兜帽下刺骨的寒意和毫不掩饰的杀意，仿若是直接从伊里伽尔的冥府之中带出来的，令他有种听到了冰块开裂时咯呲咯呲的声音的错觉。Lydia在他身前，报丧女巫的尖叫本应极具穿透性，可此时听起来是那么遥远，就像Jackson正在零度的湖水中与女友隔着厚重的冰面。

这不对。

不应该有人为他，为他这种人——甚至连人都不是——而牺牲。

Jackson意识到自己的身体僵硬却不容置疑地挡在Lydia和Ghost Rider之间，女孩的反抗和尖叫出声的“他们的目标不是我！你不要把自己直接送出去！”也那么遥远。

他已经赊了一年多的日子了，这一年的幸福，他一辈子也还不上，他唯一能做的可能只有把自己交出去，让他的朋友们不再面临生命危险-为了她而面临生命危险。

在这一刻，他似乎有那么一点明白了Scott和Stiles那两个家伙的利他主义，但也只有那么一点点而已，他还是自私自大的，顶多愿意为自己的Pack牺牲自己。

Jackson Whittmore从未觉得如此轻松。

————————————————————

“……不，不能让Derek进来，Scott你有点胆识好不好！”

“……你知道他是我的Alpha，我没法违逆他。”

“啧，就那家伙还Alpha，你们平时又没少不听他的话……反正我作为Hale Pack的军师，为了Jackson的‘狼身安全’，判断那只大坏狼不能进来，他只需要知道他没有失去一个狼群成员就足够了，不用进来。”

“我觉得Derek应该不至于那么不理性吧？”

“Lydia你不觉得如果那家伙足够有理性的话，就应该去调查一下那个凭空出现的家伙，而不是守在已经有三个人守着的他的狼崽子的病房外，一脸要好好教训一下可怜的Jackson的表情吗？——哦天呐我刚刚是不是说Jackson可怜了？！”

Jackson发出一声呻吟，一部分是因为物理上的身体疼痛，但更多的是“精神上的头疼”——某种他靠近Scott和Stiles就会被引发的条件反射。

听到病床上的声响，Lydia急忙扑向自己的男朋友，半路又意识到自己的动作可能太大了对伤员不好，硬生生地找回了她的淑女姿态。“Jackson，欢迎回到现实世界。Scott，你就出去吧，就算你不想面对Derek你也得你妈妈找来。”

没有人能拒绝Lydia。

Scott硬着头皮推开了病房的门。

真好，Derek一如既往地戴着他那杀人犯的表情。

“Derek…”

“Jackson醒了？”虽然狼崽子们不让他进去，但Derek还是能听到里面的动静的。

Scott点点头：“我现在要去叫我妈来看看他的情况，你知道的，谁知道狼人的恢复能力能弄出什么医疗记录上不该出现的东西……”

Alpha的表情放松了下来，混杂着点不甘：“你去吧，我听到Stiles的话了，我只是有些忍不住想对Jackson发火，我身体里Alpha的本能令我无法容忍他对于自己的放弃。”

“不要总是拿‘Alpha本能’当挡箭牌你个混蛋！”

Stiles在病房里的大吼就算没有狼人的超级听力都能听得到。Derek的表情像是他刚刚毫无防备被人当面揍了一拳一样。不知道是出于对Stiles人身安全的担忧还是出于对自家Alpha的同情，Scott忍不住开口：“Stiles就是这个样子，你也知道，他只是……”

Derek很快回到了他平时那种微皱着眉头的表情，他打断了Scott的话：“他只是多嘴。你去快去找Melissa吧。”

“谁多嘴了！你们狼人是不是都这么喜欢表面一套心里一套……”Stiles在病房里小声地嘀咕着，但所有人都当作没听见。

“发生了什么？我记得……”Jackson有些吃痛地揉着额头，不知道是因为刚从昏迷中醒过来还是因为昏迷之前受到了太大的刺激，他记忆戛然而止于他面对着Ghost Rider而后者抬起兜帽下的脑袋的那一刻。

那一刻的寒意似乎现在还留在他的骨子里。

“你昏迷了一天半，”Lydia温柔地理了理他的鬓角，“真是太乱来了，如果不是Jennifer小姐相助……”

“Jennifer…？”

“我都开始觉得我们高中是不是什么‘超自然磁铁’了。”Stiles用手指比了对引号，“哦对，Jackson你没选她的课，她是阅读课的老师……当然了，显而易见，她还是个hunter。”

Jackson皱起眉头，很显然在努力用还不甚清醒的大脑消化得到的信息：“Hunter？Allison她家的那种hunter吗？”

“是的，她用一种看起来很厉害的手段解决了我们当时面对的那个Ghost Rider，另一个见状逃走了。”Lydia说着把床头的水递给Jackson示意让他喝一些，“我们还没来得及跟她说话，她就离开了。”

“从被那两只大鸟打碎的窗户离开的。”Stiles补充到。

Jackson差点把水从嘴角呛出来：“可那里是……咳……”

“对，是二楼，她直接跳下去了。”Stiles冷静地说，一边装模做样拍了拍死里逃生的狼人的后背，“所以我刚刚才说Derek的首要任务应该是去找她对峙，她用了什么方法令那只Ghost Rider消失的，她帮助我们的目的是什么，我们都得弄清楚。谁知道下一节阅读课她会不会就突然掏出来一把手枪向Scott和Isaac他们扫射银子弹……哦对，还得加上我，鉴于我现在也会被那玩意伤到了。”

“Jackson，你现在不用操心这些事情，你需要好好恢复，直面那只Ghost Rider似乎给你造成了狼人力量难以快速治愈的伤害，你被送来医院的时候被诊断的是体温过低。”Lydia接过Jackson差点弄洒的杯子，另一只手用纸巾给他擦了擦嘴角，“Melissa推测，因为你们狼人本来就是比人类常规体温要高的物种，所以体温过低对你们造成的伤害更大。”

“更不用说你那个‘体温过低’要是是普通人遇上，早就该直接被冻成冰块了，你还能活下来真是万幸我们的‘阅读课老师’冲进来的及时。”Stiles补充道，“你冷到我们触碰你都会觉得疼。”

“好了孩子们，让我来给他检查一下。”Melissa拿着病历推门而入，Scott跟在她身后。

从半开的门可以看到门外一脸不甘的Derek，Stiles又瞪了他一眼。

作为回应，Derek冲着Stiles把手在自己的脖子前比划了一个割喉的动作，然后离开了。

专注于病号的Melissa和Lydia没有注意到这段互动，但正好走进门的Scott注意到了，他看了看Derek刚刚站着的地方，又看了看Stiles，挑起了眉毛。

“怎么了，他早就该去调查Jennifer了。”Stiles理直气壮地说。他的好基友耸耸肩：“只是有时想起最初的日子里你们俩剑拔弩张的气氛，现在你们俩的斗嘴简直就是调情。”

“哈？？？”

Stiles半眯起眼睛：“我觉得你的措辞有点问题，兄弟，‘调情’？你认真的吗？”

Scott扁扁嘴：“我觉得没问题，你想想看除了你还有谁跟Derek那么玩。”

“分明是因为你们这些beta太怂了，玩不起来！”

纵使Scott•和Stiles好到穿一条裤子•McCall是个公认很迟钝的人（万幸Allison是个直截了当的女孩），他也发现有什么不太对劲了。他看了一眼在给Jackson量体温的Melissa和守着Jackson的Lydia，把Stiles拽出了病房，一脸猫腻。

Stiles隐约想起来上次Scott露出这种表情是他自以为发现了Erica和Boyd在交往，一时间他颈后的汗毛竖了起来，猫妖的第六感在告诉他，他绝对不会想听到Scott将要和他讲的天知道是什么事情。

“你是不是……”

对！Scott这个表情就像是热衷于八卦的小女生一样！Stiles的脑袋瓜开始飞速运转，思考自己最近有没有什么把柄可能会落到Scott手里——这可不是开玩笑的，Scott能笑话到明年——可是早些时候自己的“狼薄荷”带来的奇怪风声早已过去了呀，就算那个叫Maria的女生他还蛮喜欢的但是也还是没有下文了……

“跟Derek有一腿？”

“哈？？？？？！！！！”

不远处护士站的值班护士投来了谴责的视线并指了指“请保持安静”的牌子，Stiles不好意思地捂住嘴，只是他的声带还在下意识地震动着表达着主人的震惊加质疑。

年轻的狼人也冲护士站露出了一个抱歉的表情，但当他回过头来的时候，他的表情更加欠揍了，继续对着Stiles挤眼睛，在他来得及说更多能让Stiles原地爆炸的话之前，Stiles一把拽住他，把他拽回了病房里：“现在不是你八卦的时候，Scott McCall，你真是永远都不会看时机……现在我们的男主角是Jackson，还有一个Ghost Rider呢……”

“什么男主角？”Lydia好奇地抬起头问。Stiles简直想呻吟出声，因为他看到了病床上的Jackson，正冲着他露出比刚刚的Scott有过之而无不及的欠揍表情。

该死的狼人听力，Jackson肯定都听到了！

Stiles忏悔，他有那么一秒在不那么认真地思考如果Ghost Rider就那么把Jackson这个混蛋解决掉了也挺好。

话说回来，他和Derek到底做了什么，令Scott这个迟钝又宇直的家伙认为，自己和Derek，有一腿？

拜托，刚刚Derek Hale还在威胁要撕了他的喉咙？！


	11. 11

砰——！

推开大门就被彩带礼花喷了一头的Jackson Whittmore严肃地思考自己是不是应该就此转身离开。

可惜的是在他能这么做之前就被拽进了Derek的公寓里。

是他的宝贝女朋友拽的所以他才乖乖从了的！如果是Stiles或者Isaac拽的，Jackson可是会毫不留情地甩开的！

也许吧……

Jackson看着拿着礼花筒的笑得一脸狡猾的Stiles，不太有底气地想。Derek在桌边抱着胸，依旧是那种杀人犯的表情看着门口的闹腾。Erica和Scott正在从厨房里端出简单的料理，Boyd则在摆桌子。

“庆祝Jackson再一次死里逃生之party！”Stiles大声宣布，“明天是周末，我可是已经从我爹那里得到了夜不归宿的许可的。”

“前提是你是在我这边‘夜不归宿’。”Derek瞥了猫妖一眼，嘲讽地说，而抱着自家男友的胳膊半拖半拽着走过来的Lydia还补了一句：“Stilinski先生是对Derek放心而不是对你放心。”

在Stiles正要炸毛的时候，Scott恰到好处地笑着开口说了句“我也可以夜不归宿”，完美地化解了一场斗嘴。

又是在Hale Pack普通的一天呢。

就在大家争抢着Erica出品的最后一点“世界上最完美的沙拉——狼人都说好”（Stiles起的广告语）的时候，Derek的公寓门被小心地敲响了。

“抱歉！因为有位家长约我谈一谈她的孩子的状态所以来迟了……”Jennifer带着点窘迫、又像是没料到自己会看到这样的场景而有些惊讶地对闹成一团的小狼崽们和他们的头子解释到。

狼崽子们和其他不是狼崽子的年轻人们都一下子安静了下来，或多或少地看着Derek，等待着他的反应。

Hale家的继承人，Hale pack的现任Alpha点了点头：“请进，谢谢你。”

公寓里的气氛又一下子轻松了不少，Jennifer感激地看了一眼Derek，开口道：“我想我也许应该重新自我介绍一下，我叫Jennifer，你们的阅读课老师，同时也是hunter，主要研究对付ghost rider，我是因为我母亲死于ghost rider的波及，才自己走上这条路的，所以……”

“真可惜Allison今晚有事，不然也许你们可以交流一下，知识互补哈哈。”Scott略显僵硬地试图转换话题。Stiles捅了他一下，揶揄说：“你是在惋惜你女朋友不在这里和你一起玩吧！”

“喂！”

Scott回捅了回去，大家都笑了起来。而Jackson在自己还没反应过来的时候就开口嘲讽起了他俩，场面很快就再次进入Jennifer到来之前的混乱。

斗嘴最后演变成了与Scott的掰手腕的时候，Jackson才后知后觉地意识到自己又回来了，在再一次死里逃生之后。

虽然他大概永远不会承认，但Jackson Whittmore也许有那么一点点，不止只在乎自己了。

————————————————————

Stiles因为坐在沙发前面靠着沙发边沿硌得后脑勺疼突然醒过来了，电视上在放《星球大战•新希望》，Rey他们溜进中央控制室那段。他小心地回头看了一眼沙发上的人，发现大家都在打盹，吐了吐舌头，还好没人发现自己也睡着了，不然肯定会有人抗议说Stiles非要看的星球大战还自己都睡着了。

伸了个懒腰，Stiles打算去倒杯饮料什么的提提神，刚起身他就看到书房门口，他的“阅读课老师”正与Derek在聊天。

Stiles下意识地觉得不舒服，他不信任Jennifer。是的，她在危急时刻出现救了Jackson，Stiles对此非常庆幸，为此他也愿意对Jennifer展示自己的感激，但他只是觉得……他们不应该就这样接纳她，就这样邀请她来pack的聚会。

是，他为最一开始尴尬的气氛解了围，但这并不意味着他欢迎这位突然出现在比肯山的外来者。一切行为都有理由，而在Stiles觉得Jennifer的理由不够充分，也可以说——虽然他不会承认——是猫妖的第六感令他觉得不安。

心情复杂地想着，Stiles忍不住坐在原地保持了不动，猫妖的听力使得他能听得到Jennifer与Derek的谈话，但似乎他醒得太晚了。

“……我明白了，那么，比肯山欢迎你。”

——起码说的不是Hale’s Pack欢迎你。Stiles酸酸地想着。

“谢谢你，Hale先生，我就先走了。”

“叫我Derek就好，应该是我谢谢你。”

“晚安，Derek。”

高跟鞋的声音，然后是开门，再关门，这在电视里传来的激光枪战的声音中不那么明显。Stiles知道自己的心跳在最后两句话的时候变得激烈了，那么这就意味着……

“别装睡了，Stiles。”

“谁装睡了！”Stiles下意识地反驳到，话音刚落才意识到自己的声音太大了。沙发上敏锐的狼崽子们一下子都被惊醒了，伴着电视里的枪战声他们差点进入了警戒状态。Derek走近来安抚他们并关上了电视，勒令大家搬出床垫和睡袋准备睡觉。

在小小的混乱中，Derek调笑着瞥了Stiles一眼，很明显是在嘲笑Stiles失败的装睡偷听。而Stiles心烦意乱地意识到自己竟没感到多恼火，而却在想着Derek毫不介意自己偷听了他和那个女猎人的谈话或听到了多少。

Stiles一直在迷惑地思考这能意味着什么而自己又是为什么对此如此在意，甚至能为此暂时忽略对Jennifer的反感，直到Scott睡眼惺忪地拍着他的肩膀问他为啥还傻坐着不去洗漱。

“睡傻了。”Derek一边帮着拿睡袋一边坏笑着说。

Scott眯起眼睛：“伙计，是你要看星球大战的哎！”

跟在Scott身后走向浴室刷牙的Stiles在Scott看不到的地方冲着他的狼人头子比了个中指。

他的狼人头子一手解着睡袋包，另一只手回比了一个。

第二天是星期六，Stilinski警长这周末值班，所以Stiles直接跟着Scott回了他家一起写作业——在赖在Derek那里吃了brunch之后。说实话，他爱死了Erica的煎饼和Derek的咖啡，美妙的周末就应该这样开始。

最终，在把书包扔到Scott卧室的床上的时候，Stiles又一次想起了昨晚萦绕在他心头的问题，权衡了一下，他还是决定跟Scott说这件事，总是一个人闷着他可能会发疯。

“可她是hunter啊，你想最一开始，Allison她家追捕我们，需要理由吗？”Scott听完Stiles的话之后审慎地说。

“但不是Kate那个变态从中推动的吗，”Stiles皱着眉回答，“Jennifer会不会就像她那样，只是她更小心，帮助我们是为了让我们放松警惕，从而一举拿下……”

Scott的眉毛高高地挑起来：“WOWWOWWOW…放轻松点，伙计，你想当时Allison家有那么多人，而且他们家族世代都是hunter有经验和武器库，但Jennifer只有一个人。”

“你怎么知道她没有隐藏在暗处的同伙呢，他们可能现在也在渗入比肯山的某个角落！”

“抱歉Stiles，”Scott露出了他招牌的诚挚狗狗眼，Stiles立刻就知道没戏了，“我还是觉得是你过度紧张了。再说了，我们现在是如此庞大而亲密的pack，我们只要还团结一心，就不会有危险的。”

那Ghost Rider要那天怎么说。Stiles暗暗在心里哀叹。Deaton觉得我们太天真自信了也许是有道理的。

但怀疑阅读课老师是另一个以超自然生物的痛苦为乐的变态Hunter是一回事，阅读课作业要交是另一回事。Stiles拿出了下周要做阅读报告的诗集，和自己的老伙计一起坐在床上啃了起来。

这是本有点令Stiles反胃的诗集——不，他不是说自己讨厌所有的诗歌，拜托，他又不是那种看都不看就全盘否认觉得读诗的人都是娘炮的那种蠢货——只是他实在读不来这种有点无病呻吟的爱情诗，更不用说写读书笔记了。

想到这里，Stiles瞥了一眼身边正认真阅读的Scott。

哦，应该再加点定语，“与女友一见钟情的”、“与初恋女友互相一见钟情的”、“与漂亮并强悍的初恋女友互相一见钟情且一起克服出身和家庭的阻碍出生入死的”Scott McCall。

也许我应该抄他的阅读笔记，Stiles总结完之后如是想。

“你觉得这诗集怎么样？

“……Scott？”

“啊？！哦，我觉得……我觉得挺不错的，很真情实感。”Scott被喊了才突然抬起头，那沉迷的样子甚至令Stiles有那么一点点因为打断了他的阅读而觉得罪恶。不过“真情实感”……Stiles后颈的汗毛竖了起来，原来谈恋爱是这种没脑子的体验吗。

也罢，过去的两年多里他见识的Scott因为事关Allison而失去理智的例子还少吗。

Stiles•大龄优秀猫妖•Stilinski再一次哀叹自己没能在成年之前失去处子之身。

不不不，他也不是这个意思，他只是实在没什么兴趣与自己没兴趣的人谈恋爱，而在过去的十几年之间，他所关注的都是那个红头发的女孩，了解得越多，他就对Lydia越着迷。Stiles叹了口气，他突然意识到自己曾经也因为自己迷恋的这个女孩做过一些与Scott类似的蠢事，刚刚自己只是五十步笑百步。

……咳。

这样给陌生人留下的印象只是实际个性的冰山一角的女孩，实在是令Stiles太过感兴趣。自从高一有机会真正接近Lydia、甚至有机会与她一起面对超自然事件，并从中越来越了解她之后——当然也越来越了解Lydia和Jackson之间的关系——Stiles有了一种已经心满意足的感觉。可能是因为他现在与Lydia所经历的，就已经是曾经的自己所奢求的一切，甚至更多了吧，说到头，Stiles好像并没有真的想过自己要成为Lydia公主的男朋友。

所以才会对这些爱情诗没有感觉吗……Stiles一边随想一边翻着书页。

“所以你没再有喜欢的人了吗？

“……Stiles？”

“啊？！哦，我也不知道？”Stiles在床上晃了一下，“但我的确……现在是像姐妹一样地喜欢她。并且我看这本诗集只觉得起鸡皮疙瘩。”说着他吐了吐舌头。

Scott清了清嗓子，一本正经地合上诗集，露出他那招牌真挚狗狗眼表情，一副要以他过去两年美满的感情经历来做一做自己多年挚友的情感导师的模样：

“Stiles，我觉得你应该先考虑一下，后天就要交的阅读报告，如果我没记错的话，你才读了一半。”

“……”


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas!

Derek不喜欢圣诞节。

确切地来说，他是在那之后开始不喜欢圣诞节的。

每次那个由红色、绿色、金色，加上无穷无尽的购物和礼物包装纸堆砌而成的节日伴着商场门口摇着铃铛逗孩子的“圣诞老人”们嗬嗬嗬的笑声，渐渐落到每一个城市的大街小巷时，Derek都无法不想起曾经自己的家宅里也会被这些东西填满，自己的家宅里也有像那些憧憬地看着橱窗里精致的玩具和糕点的孩子一样的美好。而自己的母亲，虽然是威名在外的一方狼群之首，却也会在这种日子端出她拿手的节日姜饼分给孩子们。

这些，现在都不复存在了。

对于无家可归的人来说，圣诞节大概真的没什么意义了。没有可以收到的礼物，也没有可以送礼物的对象，也没有人可以一起装饰圣诞树。Derek把皮衣外套的拉链拉高了一些，试图让一身黑的自己在白色的圣诞节中躲藏起来。

“天呐，Derek，圣诞节了哎，你竟然还穿着你这毒贩子标配黑皮衣黑裤子？”

Derek一直都躲藏得很好，直到去年的圣诞节，某个青少年抱着一大纸袋天知道是什么但Derek的狼人第六感告诉他绝对不是跟所谓“毒贩子标配”沾边的东西踹开他公寓大门的那一刻。

Stiles回头看了一眼正抱着圣诞树的Scott和Boyd“正常”的T恤仔裤装扮，吐吐舌头：“我真庆幸你们虽然在Hale狼群中，但还没有被你们的Alpha的品味带坏！”

“你们这是干什么？”Derek看着三个男孩子身后出现的、同样拎着或抱着什么看起来像是刚刚从百货商场里抢购回来的、用脚趾头都能猜到是和圣诞节有关的东西的Lydia，Erica还有Isaac，感到了一丝无所适从。

已经成为习惯的抵触感在他的脑海里大声叫嚣着让他把这些没大没小的孩子吼出去，把他们无知地带来的那些该死的圣诞装饰品撕碎碾碎踩碎让他们知道自作主张自以为是的后果。

“所以有人想报名装饰圣诞树吗！”

Stiles正拿着启明星在手里挥动着，Derek觉得那星星刺眼得不行，他因此觉得加倍地烦躁。

那个男孩也一样令他莫名觉得刺眼而烦躁。

“Derek，你再不发声我就要抢走摆启明星的任务了哦~”

就是这个男孩，正不知死活地穿过半个客厅，从刚刚被放下来枝杈还很凌乱没个圣诞树样子的冷杉边，傻了吧唧地举着比手掌还大的、要接电源才会亮的星星，跑到了毫无疑问脸色肯定很恐怖的他面前——路上还差点被堆放在地上的一些乱七八糟的圣诞小饰品绊倒——把那颗星星塞到了他的手里，并一脸认真地说：

“一家之主来摆星星，这是规矩，除非你不想当Alpha了，这样的话我很乐意推举Sco……”

话还没说完，星星就被粗暴地抢走了，现任Alpha拿着塑料制的星星，恶狠狠地瞪着嬉皮笑脸的人类——那时还是人类——Derek发誓自己的目光中肯定有认真的怒意，甚至是杀意。

但Stiles却毫无惧色，只是笑着冲他摊了摊手：“既然你都拿走了，那就是你的责任了！Jackson过一会儿就到，带着狼崽子们过个热热闹闹的圣诞节你责无旁贷，不然还叫什么‘狼群’啊。”不过他最后也还是没有装模作样地像平时那样拍拍Derek的肩膀，大概还是对狼人散发的危险气息有那么一点点忌讳的。

塑料承受着超出普通人类所能给予的压力，在狼人的手中在碎裂的边缘走了一遭之后，最终还是得以幸存，虽然在受力处有点因为变形而显露出白色，但这总归无伤大雅，等它亮起来之后应该不会有人能发现吧。

Derek有点发愣地对手里的塑料制品这样想着。

以前的圣诞节时，是谁负责摆这颗星星的？

是母亲。“一家之主来摆星星”，虽然不愿意承认，但的确就像Stiles说的那样。不过母亲有时也会举起家里的幼辈，让孩子们来摆星星。每次成功地把启明星摆到圣诞树的最高点之后，客厅里的所有人都会笑着鼓掌庆祝。

现在想想真是没什么意义呢，只是……

Derek又看了看手里的星星，觉得自己今天似乎有点太情绪化了，虽说每到圣诞他就会这样，但今年有些不同。

厨房里发出了Lydia大惊小怪的尖叫声，好像是“Scott你给我立刻马上离开厨房！不然我们的晚餐铁定毁在你的手上！”混杂着正在装饰窗框和楼梯扶手的Isaac和Boyd幸灾乐祸的笑声。

就像曾经会响起在老宅里的那些声响一样。

Erica从厨房里端出了蛋奶酒，Stiles正单独拿着一杯在评头论足，从厨房里被赶出来的Scott狼狈地扒上好兄弟的肩膀求安慰（“为什么Allison还没来啊……”“你有本事在我这里哀嚎你还不如去让Argent先生放人——如果你有这个胆量的话。”）。

作为这些年轻狼人的首领，他Derek Hale竟然还在如此矫情，真是可笑啊。

Derek又看了看手中的圣诞装饰品，认命般地走向了摆在沙发边的圣诞树。狼崽子们弄回来的这棵树还挺高的，连Derek都得踮脚才能把星星摆上去。

不，Derek不觉得自己在计划咬Erica和Isaac的时候有预见到这样的发展，愚蠢的圣诞树装饰、圣诞晚宴什么的。

但这也不坏。狼人头子撇撇嘴，回头喊了一句：“Stiles！”

正在边喝蛋奶酒边与Scott一起摆餐具的普通人类青年一个激灵抬起头，以一种警惕的姿势，随时可以破窗而逃——好吧这有点太夸张了——随时可以躲到桌子底下的那种姿势，看着喊了他名字的Alpha。

“我觉得你之所以非要把星星给我是因为你不够高。”

———————————————————— 

“……综上所述，去年Derek Hale先生带有侮辱性的言论让我决定剥夺他今年摆放启明星的权利，暂时打破所谓‘老大来摆启明星’的传统，有人有异议吗。”

没人说话，Stiles用银汤匙敲了敲装了蛋奶酒的玻璃杯沿，自动忽略餐桌那边“被剥夺了摆星星权利”的那个狼人做出的割脖子威胁动作，继续说了下去：“那么圣诞任务安排完毕，大家加油吧，这可是平安夜，相信也是在座的所有人所过过的人最多的圣诞节，所以任何差错都是不被允许的！”

Stilinski警长用了很大的毅力才让自己没笑出来，他相信自己身边的Argent先生应该也一样。说起来他以前一直以为在所谓的“狼群”中，上下级关系——也就是Alpha和Beta们的关系——是非常严肃而不可调笑的，但现在看来……

Jackson一脸嫌弃地从Stiles手中接过去年已经用过一次的启明星，嘟哝着“这算什么理由……”却并没有真的拒绝这个任务，走到了壁炉边的圣诞树下，装上了不可或缺的星星。

Jennifer眨了眨眼，有些不明所以地小声问身边的Allison：“Jackson他……”

“他就是这个样子的，”猎人世家的继承人翻了个白眼，“我们早就习惯了。Scott，你今年也不准进厨房！”

被女朋友嫌弃了的Scott吐着舌头却又唯唯诺诺地点头：“是是是，我还是负责摆餐桌和整理壁炉。”

孤身一人来到比肯山的阅读课老师一开始并没有指望自己能过一个怎么像样的圣诞节，事实上，她已经很多年没有正儿八经地过什么节日了。作为hunter，还是独立行动、没有家族背景的hunter，她的生活的艰苦程度是令人侧目的，不光是居无定所，伪造身份、信用卡欺诈、汽车旅馆里简陋的伤口处理也都是家常便饭。

多亏了她的大学学历，这次找到了机会在比肯山高中指教，总算得到了一个算是几年来最好的“工作环境”，为了休整，她本来也打算教满一个学期再离开。而遇到Hale’s Pack，是实打实的意外。

虽然她的主要狩猎目标中没有狼人，但是守护灵脉的Hale家族的大名她也曾有所耳闻，几年前的惨剧也是全美hunter几乎无人不知，只是没想到幸存的Hale家族成员竟然重回比肯山并建立了这样……奇妙但不得不承认十分优秀的狼群——也许不能称之为狼群，毕竟里面还有报丧女妖、猫妖、甚至女猎人。

最令Jennifer在意的，莫过于那个叫做Stiles Stilinski的猫妖了，按年龄来看这孩子应该刚觉醒没多久，虽然自己并无资格参与狼群的日常训练和聚会，但从自己与他们相识的那场与Ghost Rider的战斗的状况看来，这孩子对猫妖身份的熟悉程度和利用能力还十分强差人意。

其实自己可以帮助他的，如果他对自己没有那么强烈的敌意的话……

女猎人抿了一口甜酒，心情复杂地看着圣诞树边正与Isaac打闹着争夺最后一个彩球由谁来挂的猫妖。

“你很在意Stiles。”

心跳因为突然靠近的存在而紧缩了一下，Jennifer拍了拍心口：“你吓到我了，Derek。”

狼人闻言挑起一边的眉毛：“是吗，我还以为你们hunter对于我们‘超自然生物’的气息很敏感呢。”

又喝了一口饮料压惊之后，Jennifer才开口回答：“是啊，可能是我刚刚太放松了。”

“哦？在这样满屋子的超自然生物面前？”

“以及两个Argent家的hunter，还有比肯山警长的面前。”Jennifer笑着说。

门口传来敲门的声音，Scott第一个冲过去打开了门，伴着门外的风雪，今晚的最后一位成员也到来了。

“我没迟到吧？唉，今晚值班真抱歉，路上雪又大……”Melissa一边脱着大衣一边抱歉地说到，“我带了核桃派，Scott和Stiles最喜欢吃的。”说着，她在Stiles的欢呼声中加入了厨房大军。

Jennifer目送着那位母亲的背影，补充道：“还有比肯山医院最优秀的护士。Derek，我真的很佩服你，你是如何集结到这么多人的？”

被提问的狼人抱着胸扁着嘴，下巴指了指正上蹿下跳，帮Lydia往吊灯上系槲寄生的灵活猫妖：

“不是我，是他，也是他把圣诞节再次带给了你。”

也带给了我。

Jennifer了然地点点头，露出一个笑容，喝完了杯中的酒：“那可真得好好谢谢他，希望他能喜欢我为他准备的圣诞礼物。”


	13. 13

“Scott McCall！！！！！”

平静美好的圣诞节清晨可不该有这样的展开，但是考虑到Stiles收到的礼物，可能他这样的反应也无可厚非。

“你有十秒钟的时间解释这个礼物，不然我们的友情就到此结束了。”

下巴有点歪的年轻狼人对昨晚还睡了同一张床的好友尴尬地笑着，他示意了一下两人身边刚刚都还在专心拆礼物，现在却被Stiles的大吼大叫吸引、向这边投过来目光的其他人：“你确定，要我现在，在这里，解释？”（故意重读“在这里”）

刚起床还没怎么梳理头发的猫妖那乱七八糟支愣着的短发此时都要肉眼可见地炸起来了，他一把拽过一脸人畜无害的比肯山五好狼人青年跑到了楼梯间，想了想又拽着他走出了后门，进了自家花园里的工具房又关上门，估计了一下在这里应该没有人——或狼——能听到他们说的话了之后才压低声音怒气冲冲地说：“Scott，McCall，你给我好好，解释一下，你送我的安全套，和！润滑剂！是什么意思！”

“备，备用？”Scott挠着后脑勺微笑但也有点犹豫地回答，“他们都说我作为好兄弟应该为你的性生活多多着想……”

“‘他们都’？！”Stiles觉得自己快晕过去了，“请你先解释一下这个‘他们’中包括谁？！”

Scott无辜地眨眨眼，掰起了手指：“Lydia，Isaac，还有Erica。对，应该不包括Boyd。哦！我差点忘了Jackson！”

Stiles不敢去拆剩下的礼物了。

“也许我应该把除了几位长辈之外的所有圣诞礼物都给扔到壁炉里面……”Stiles喃喃地自言自语地说着，拉开了工具房的门，他现在需要吹吹冷风清醒一下。

“——所以Derek送了你什么？”

Lydia站在门外满脸微笑地闷头一问吓得Stiles惨叫一声，差点晕倒在工具房门口。“狼群里就不需要隐私了吗？这可是美国啊！还有你怎么这么早就回来了你父母怎么舍得宝贝女儿只回去睡一晚上？”

“逃避问题，回答不接受。”Lydia撅起嘴，好像忽略Stiles声泪俱下的指控的不是她一样。

猫妖略带些烦躁地揉了揉头发：“我还没拆呢，谁叫你们撺掇Scott送了我这么个……”他在空气中徒劳地比划了一下以表达自己的愤懑和谴责，“诡异的礼物！你们是怎么觉得我，我的性向……”

被撺掇的老好人一手搭上Stiles的肩膀，息事宁人地安抚道：“不是啦，我们只是想开个无伤大雅的玩笑而已，Stiles你不用这么激动……”

“而且就算你是弯的，我们也一样爱你。”Lydia嘟起嘴向Stiles抛了个媚眼。

曾经被金发美少女迷得七荤八素快十年的Mieczyslaw Stilinski开始深刻思考“外表美不代表心灵美”这一世界公认的鸡汤命题。

但他也不得不承认自己的确对于Derek的圣诞礼物有一丝期待和好奇，去年由于狼人头子是被他们打了个猝不及防，所以最后他只能紧急去超市买了一些送滥了的马克杯、雪花球送给他的Beta们（Boyd：“他竟然还真的去买了！”）。但今年，按理来说Derek有充足的时间做准备……

哦，顺带一提，去年Scott送了他一个千年隼的金属拼接模型——在没有居心叵测的人的撺掇的情况下Scott是个好孩子的有力证据！

由于刚刚穿着睡衣就跑出了房子，敏感的猫妖体制令Stiles一回到屋内就挑了个离壁炉最近的地方窝下来继续拆礼物。

Jackson送了一对精致的袖扣——也许毕业舞会用得上？Lydia送了一瓶看起来很高端的发胶——这对小情侣的精致生活果然是Stiles难以理解的。Boyd和Erica一起送了一套窗台花园，Isaac则送了一个白兵头盔造型的马克杯——好的，Isaac是他的“第二个Scott”了。Allison送的是一把防身用的精良匕首，虽然Stiles对此没什么造诣，但他也能看出来这把小刀应该是很专业的用具。

长辈们的礼物则没那么令人兴奋，但也都带着亲切的关爱。Stiles下意识地把Derek的礼物留到了最后，他甚至莫名带着有点怀疑的态度打量着那个很明显是商店里的店员包装好的礼物——好吧，Stiles承认他有那么一点点难以相信两年前那个突然出现在比肯山、多次差点杀了他的狼人，竟然在如今送了他圣诞礼物。

Stiles颠了颠那没什么定型的礼物，像是服装，但比服装硬……会是什么呢。他实在想象不出狼人头子在送礼物这方面能有什么创意，但他也不得不承认自己的好奇中掺杂着一丝期待。

是一套长曲棍球用护肩护肘。

唔，Derek是怎么知道Stiles的那套自从上高中起就没换过，如今已经用了两年多了的？最近Stiles正打算换一套，猫妖体质觉醒之后他在长曲棍球场上真是有苦说不出，无比需要更好的护具。

“那是Derek送的吗，他也送了我一套！”Isaac凑到正细细打量护具的Stiles身边说，“好像Scott和Jackson也是各一套，这个牌子不便宜呢。”

“这下我都可以想象得出来大坏狼先生想到可以送我们长曲棍球护具的时候有多高兴了——一下子解决四个人的圣诞礼物问题呢！”Stiles吃吃地笑着说，把Isaac也逗乐了。

“那我是不是该感谢一下你送我的圣诞礼物的‘独你一份’呢？”低沉的声音突然在两个男孩身后响起，差点把他们吓得跳起来。罪魁祸首心情颇好地看到自己的报复起到了一点效果，继续阴沉着脸对仰起头的Stiles说：“不知道你是不是在礼物上写错了名字，又或者你对我的阅读品味有什么误解？”

如果是两年前看到Derek这样的表情，Stiles一定早就拔腿跑到安全距离之外，但此时他只是不怕死地保持仰头的姿势吐了吐舌头：“或者你可以理解为为狼群头头的情感生活着想，毕竟狼群的延续需要血脉传承——我从Deaton那里听说的！”

——但无论如何，识时务地补充一句牵强附会的理由以保命总不会出错。

不知道以“关心感情生活”为借口被送了什么圣诞礼物的狼群头头看着坐在自己脚前、向后仰着头几乎能靠到自己膝盖的猫妖，露出獠牙凶了一下作为威慑，却到底没再说什么就走开去向Stilinski警长表示感谢了。

Isaac看着Derek的背影，又看看Derek走开厚Stiles憋笑憋得几乎都要喘不过来气的模样，不禁压低声音问：“你到底送了他什么？”

无声地大笑着的Stiles摆了摆手示意Isaac让他缓一缓，然后深呼吸了三次（期间还忍不住又爆发了一次无声的大笑）之后，才终于得以开口：“《暮光之城》，让他借鉴一下超自然生物们是怎么谈恋爱的，不然这么老了都还没个女朋友真是令人担心啊……没找到狼人主角的恋爱小说我是有点愧疚的啦，不过男配Jacob是狼人不是么。”

于是Isaac也加入了无声大笑的队伍。

————————————————————

在收拾自己收到的礼物，把揉成一团团的礼物包装纸和包装丝带扔掉的时候，Stiles惊讶地发现Derek的礼物并不是自己的最后一件礼物。

Jennifer送了他圣诞礼物。

Stiles下意识地感受了一下那个扁扁方方的盒子的重量，很轻，并不像是书——猜想自己的阅读课老师会送自己一本书是合情合理的——又是一个猜不透的礼物。Stiles眨眨眼，拆开了精致的丝带，发现里面是一个笔记本大小的纸盒，打开纸盒，里面是几页笔记一样的东西，像是从什么手记上撕下来的。

应该不太可能是我们阅读课要读的那本美国淘金时代小说的阅读笔记。Stiles吐着舌头被自己弄笑了，但这笑容在他看清纸上的内容后逐渐转为了严肃认真。

那是几页关于猫妖特性的笔记，细节而全面，包含了一些Deaton之前的介绍中没能涵盖到、Stiles在自己的生活中隐隐感觉到了的细节，比如除了在月圆之夜他会控制不住牙齿的变化之外，当他经过墓地的时候也会有类似的感觉（说实话这令他有点毛骨悚然）。这些细节不由得令人觉得……

Jennifer也是猫妖？

一时间Stiles无法确定自己是什么心情，有一丝惊讶，但似乎更多的是……遇到同类的欣喜？他不知道，他得到“猫妖”这个身份还太短，加上一直以来他都是狼群的一份子，Stiles其实并没有因为自己是唯一一个猫妖而感觉到孤寂。

不不不，也可能是Jennifer遇到过猫妖，得以对这种超自然生物有所研究和了解。Stiles甩了甩脑袋，试图平复从方才想到Jennifer也是猫妖的可能性时就开始加速的心跳。但他的心脏在想到这另一种可能性的时候反而跳得更快了：

也许，Jennifer曾经追杀过猫妖？

Stiles猛地抬起头来，试图在客厅或者餐厅里视线可及的地方寻找那个外来的hunter。

Jennifer正在厨房里帮着Melissa和Erica准备午餐，Stiles能听到她在与另外两位女性讨论火鸡派做多大比较好。她那娴熟自在的动作令人很难想象这个女子拿起装着盐弹的手枪时也能如此自然熟练。Stiles深呼吸了一下让自己冷静下来，他不能真的像Scott说的那样太过“被害妄想”，如果Jennifer真的想杀了他，她有太多机会可以下手了，她甚至可以在Ghost Rider来袭的那天任由他们自生自灭——这种方法甚至不用脏了她自己的手。

最简单的方法就是直接问Jennifer，Stiles缓缓地想，无论她会不会说实话，都比他自己一个人在这里漫无边际地瞎猜靠谱。

Stiles开始好奇Derek知不知道Jennifer与猫妖可能存在的关系，他是说，作为比肯山的“超自然守护者”，Derek Hale有权利更有责任知道一切在领地上的、与超自然生物有关的动向。

会不会是Jennifer告诉了Derek但是请他保密了？Stiles突然想起了一段时间之前，Jennifer帮他们解决了Ghost Rider之后不久，自己碰巧偷听到了的结尾部分的Jennifer与Derek的那次谈话。

这样的话就说得通了。Stiles思索着，这样的话最好的解决方法还是他先去问Jennifer，再将从Jennifer那里得到的消息与Derek也许已经知道的做对比。既然他的阅读课老师送了他这个圣诞礼物，那么就应该不会介意自己出于好奇去问一问她是怎么得到这些笔记的。


End file.
